Legend of Zelda: Deity of the Tetraforce
by Shiro Arceus
Summary: Centuries had passed and the story of the hero is now nothing but a legend in this modern-day Hyrule. With the hero's soul split into pieces, in order to stop the king of evil's revival, The descendants of the hero now have to restore the power within the triforce, this time acquiring its true form... (Characters: SS, OoT, TP and WW Link. Will feature ST and ALttP Link later)
1. A new Era

A/N: a few notes to read about this fic; first of all, this takes place in Hyrule and is still upholding the hyrulean monarchy. You could say this is a modern future of the hyrule in the games. Second, seeing as how there will be more than one Link in here, I decided that the name can't be just as simple as 'time', 'twilight' or the likes, so I decided on the names like this; Twilight Princess Link (well at least the 'Link' that looks like him) will still remained being called Link. Wind waker Link is Chatwyn, Skyward sword Link is Sora, and Ocarina of time Link is Tyrus. Chatwyn is an english name which means 'on the cottage of the winding path'. Sora, as you may already know, is 'Sky' in japanese while Tyrus is a name that means 'time'. I don't really know about The meaning behind Tyrus, I merely found it on the internet. Thank you too to the theorist at youtube to have inspired me to make this and for te title!

For now, the Zeldas in here will only be twilight princess Zelda and named just Zelda, and there is also young Tetra. More Zeldas from other games are coming, so if any of you have any ideas what to call them so that we won't get confused, I'll be more than grateful.

I still cannot tell any more about the story right now, but seeing as how I myself still thought about the story itself up until now and still not sure how the story will be, I am open for suggestion how the story will go.

The first parts will be some slice of life, but the later chapters will have actions in them, which I am not very confident of writing... I'm sorry if this fic isn't good! DX

One more thing, this is NOT yaoi/shounen-ai/Linkcest. Any fluffs that you think might be yaoi are all unintentional or just friendship to me... Sorry ;_;

Also, just telling that this is my second english fic so I'm sorry if my grammar or vocab isn't good.

special thanks to Zerlina, my best friend who had beta read, help developing and sent me ideas for the fic! thank you so much!

Enjoy.

PS: 'onii-san' or 'nii-san' or 'ani' means 'big brother' in japanese.

_**Disclaimer!**_

_**The Legend of Zelda does not belong to me, it is the copyright of Nintendo and all the amazing people who made LoZ.**_

* * *

Link never thought deep about dreams, nor does he talked about them like a child from an amusement park. He really don't want to. either that, or he just considered them his 'imagination' that has nothing to do with life. Nightmares never did much to him. To him it was just an imagination too, an insane imagination that somehow went over the bounds and frightened people. But he still thought them as something that won't be a reality; imagination. Let it be a gigantic knight trying to kill him, an enourmous beast trying to pushed him off the cliff, a wolf that came when he approached the mirror, or even a living skull whose face actually remind him of his best friend, its all an imagination not worthy to thought about. He didn't care.

Until now.

He was standing in the middle of a temple ruins. And a sword- _that sword_. It always appears in his dreams. And that beast. Standing in front of him with all four legs, trying to devour him. **_It's one of those nightmares again, huh?_**. Link stands there, a calm expression remain on his face as the beast closing in towards him. It's always like this, the beast'll come close and then it stops. He always woke up after it stops, he never knew why. But this time, it was different.

The beast now wasn't standing on all fours anymore, he was standing with two of them- legs, to be exact. It, no, _He_ said something. Something he can't make out other than 'tri' something and the 'unite' part. And then, without warning, the man choked him and lift him up into the air. Link gasped for air and desperately trying to break free of the man's grasp-_how he wish he had taken that sword now_.

It felt very real, almost as if he was choked to death here, he would be dead in the real life too, but what else can you do when you're choked and without anything to defend yourself? If this was a dream, he should have control over it, like all the other dreams up until now. But here he was, struggling from a stranger's grasp who's trying to choke him to death. He tried every desperate attempt he could find in his mind, clawing at his hand, kicking in the air, biting him, yelling for help-but he was powerless. _**Why won't this dream end soon?!**_ As he finally gave in to the fate of his dreams, the man suddenly loosen his grasp and dropped him unceremonially to the ground. Link gasped for air and coughed for a few seconds until he finally lift his head up and saw the thing that has pushed the beast off and making him dropped him. It was a wolf. A golden wolf. Although its size isn't even half of the man's, he knocked him off. Link, still gasping for air can only lay there as he saw the golden wolf goes up onto the beast and vanished. His energy was drained enough after that struggle, making it hard to stand. He tried to but failed at it before finally loses all the energy left in him and fainted.

* * *

"...Nii-san!"

Link cracked his eyes open and sat up almost intaneously, gasping and sweating, making his black t-shirt wet and cold, although he himself felt hot because of the sweat. He sat up for a while, staring at his surrounding and making sure he wasn't at that dying place anymore. Green bed, soft green wallpaper, hardwood floor, wardrobe chest in front of him... Its his room alright-and when he turned his head to his side, the source of the sound finally came into light. His little brother, Chatwyn, stands beside his oak nightstand that matches his bed, with a worried look on his face. He was already in his elementary school uniform, plus his lime green sweater. They both stared at each other for a while, before Chatwyn finally broke the silence with a worried question. "Are you okay?"

Link tried to processed what had just happened. He had some nightmares again, one that feels a bit too real this time. He flinched and suddenly became scared after remembering the pain that came to him when he was choked. Chatwyn saw through this and told him what has happened here. "You were... Kicking and... Screaming in your sleep. It's been 3 hours! I tried to wake you since you look like you're in pain but you won't wake up!"

Link was shocked to hear his brother's statement. He never thrashed around in his sleep, let alone screamed. He put a hand on his blonde-brown [*1] hair, ruffling it a bit with a worried expression. Chatwyn showed a worried expression too, but then he put a hand on top of his brother's. "I already made breakfast downstairs. Your uniform is in the wardrobe. I'll go to school right away, Tetra already came to get me for our drama rehearsal. Please come down after taking a bath..." Chatwyn finally said, a gentle look on his face and after he said goodbye to his brother, ran downstairs and sped his pace as his name was called by Tetra.

Link smiled at the scene. Ever since their parents died, Chatwyn has been playing mother for him. He does cooking, laundry, cleaning and stuffs a 9-year-old child is allowed to do. While Link, on the other hand, does things Chatwyn isn't able to do, like ironing, lightning fireplaces(OF COURSE), and protecting him. Their parents died when Chatwyn was three, so it would be when Link was ten or so. For six years, Chatwyn meant the world to him, and it will always be for the entirety of his life. He had pledged to protect him at all cost. But really, what is there to be afraid about, now that this is a safe, modern Hyrule? Link pushed the thought off his mind. He really need to take a bath right now or he'll be sick from the autumn wind to freeze his sweaty body, or worse- late for school.

Link threw the blanket away from him, he can fold it nicely later-or Chatwyn will. He had rehearsal for his autumn theatre party so he'll come home a bit to pick up the props after school and return there after that. He then pick up his towel and goes into the bathroom. Well, his body is wet enough without having to take a shower again but at least this is quite relaxing for taking his mind off his horrible nightmare. After taking a bath, he went to the wardrobe and took out his uniform-a white long-sleeved shirt and dark blue pants. He's supposed to wear a tie but nobody in school ever wear them so why should he?

As he put on a green sweater, he noticed the front door bell rung, he went to the window and opened it to see who it was only to find his two best friends, Sora and Tyrus, already in their uniforms and also green sweaters. The three of them liked greens and has similar hair and face, no wonder they became friends, seeing as how similar they are-especially him and Sora. People often mistook them as twins. Sora was outside in the crimson leaf stained frontyard, waving his hand at Link while Tyrus also waved his hands, not as hyper as Sora, though. That kid is too much of a hyper and cheerful, Tyrus, on the other hand, really looks like the most mature of the three, always act calm and think for the best. Link would appreciate it if girls wouldn't go head over heels to Tyrus just because of his muscular body, bright blonde hair, cool personality and that little ponytail of his, though. (In short he's jealous.)

"Be down in a second!" Link yelled at them and locked the window. He then went out, not forgetting to turn off the heater, pick his bag up (which he had prepared the night before) and checked the other doors, he was sure Chatwyn had locked them all but just to be sure. He then ran down the stairs, grab the sandwich Chatwyn had made for him, past the living room, and finally to the front door. He went out and locked the door, putting the key inside his bag (Chatwyn has one more key for the front door, so he doesn't have to hid it under a pot or something.) "Morning. Overslept again?" Tyrus asked while Sora just smiled a happy "Good morning!" To him.

"Argh shut it. You don't know how it feels to make a 10 page drama script in one night." Link replied with an annoyed tone. At his reaction, Tyrus just pat and ruffled Link's hair. Tyrus was a good 10 cm or so taller than him so he does that a lot of times. Link was actually quite short for a 16 year old young man, with him being only 168 cm while Sora is 174 cm and Tyrus 180 cm. [*2]

"Well isn't that your own fault for making the entirety of your brother's drama script in one night?" Tyrus said, still ruffling Link's hair. Before Link could say anything that might lead to a fight again, Sora cut them off and asked them to go to school.

Autumn in Hyrule was never so bad. In fact, Link quite like it. Link always loved cold. Although he does get cold, he prefer being cold than being hot. Especially when its Autumn. Not too cold, not too hot. It's the perfect time of the year for him. As he walk through the cobblestone path [*3] of Hyrule streets, his steps was halted by a black cat, staring at the sandwich he was eating. Link was always attached to animals, he doesn't know why, but the animals always seem to approached him too. It wasn't always cute and cuddlies animals that approached him, though. Once, a bear approached him too while he was on a school camp (Tyrus and the other students was freaking out while Sora looks almost as if he was about to faint back then). Link's face soften into a smile as he saw the cat. He bent down and rip a part of his sandwich and gave it to the cat who gladly accepted it and went away again. While Link always have the thing for animals and the other way around, Sora was always approached by birds. Even the shyest bird would want to land on Sora's finger without any doubts to him. Tyrus, on the other hand, seemed to only being approached by wolves and cuccoos. And girls, on that note. You don't see wolves very often here, but cuccoos in this part always approached Tyrus when he's around. Ordon town was always filled with cuccoos, birds and foxes (somehow). Legends said that this place was once a place for farmers. Although now it has became a nice, quiet place where the resident can find peace and relaxing places. People usually lives here, but works and goes to school at Hyrule castle town. That place is the capital city of Hyrule, and also where the palace, home to the royal family, is.

As they walked towards the edge of the town, they walked up the stairs to a platform, a train station. Trains here comes by every hour, and they always managed to get here 5 minutes before the train arrived if they're late. If they're not they have a good 20 minutes to wait. It was Tyrus's job to keep track of time and wake Sora and Link in time for them to not miss the train. Besides, if they have to wait they'll get some time to chat and eat their breakfast. As they arrived, Sora sat on one of the bench along with Tyrus as he bought out a tuna sandwich and offered half of it to Sora who stared with puppy-dog eyes, wanting to eat a sandwich. Link, still eating his sandwich, pull out 2 green rupee [*4] and bought a warm coffee from the vending machine there. Link sat on one of the bench, finishing his sandwich and opening the can of coffee he just bought. Drinking it while he stared at his math homework he hasn't done yet. "Tyrus." He called.

"Hmm?" Tyrus answered with a mouthful of crumbs.

"How to do this part?" Link showed the paper to him. Tyrus know more of this than him, he isn't a school idol for nothing, now, is he?

"You use this formula, put that here, and..." Tyrus began explaining to him. The three of them always teaches each other. Tyrus is good at math, economy and physics, Sora is a _genius_ at biology and art, while Link, surprisingly, was good at History and Geography. He was always amused at the unique geography of Hyrule, and its History. Its countless long history. He loved investigating things of the past. Who knows? There just might be a new secret out there, unknown to Hylians, waiting to be discovered...

Just as Tyrus finished his explanation, the three heard a train whistle from their right and tilted their heads to the source of the sound. Trains here always blew their whistle everytime they approached a train station, to alert their presence to the people in the rails... A lot of animals had once been victim from sleeping in the rails too long, so now trains have to blew their whistle so that people won't ended up like the animals victims.

The train stopped right in the middle of the platform while Link, Sora and Tyrus stood a bit away from the edge, waiting for steam to come out from its engine, signing it has stopped completely before they went in, saying hello to Jonzo, the train engineer who always pick them up in the morning ever since they're still in elementary school. In the passanger car [*5], they picked the seat they always sat at; third from the left, where the window had an amazing view, not being blocked by the train's engine or the wood edge of the window certainly showed the beauty of Hyrule fields to its fullest. Especially when it's surrounded by crimson leaves. There's no better view than how lake Hylia looks when crimson leaves surrounded the place. Sora usually stared out of the window, looking at the scenery. He had good memory for landscapes (especially as beautiful as this) and usually picture the beauty of the scenery in his sketchbook. That's why Sora always pack his bag with sketchbook and colour pencil. People always said drawing with paint makes everything better, but Sora works magic with his pencil, making the scenery's brightness came out even more than when you use paint. Don't even try to challenge him to a painting duel; he's a genius at that(though he prefers to bring pencil colours to school since paints are hard to brought). Tyrus usually fiddles with his homework or books, re checking them, or slept through the whole trip with head leaning to the other side (a train trip from Ordon to Hyrule castle is about 40 minutes so he got his sweet time sleeping soundly in his chair), across Sora's head who was captivated by the scenery. Link, who sat across them, stared at the window too. Usually he'd thought about what to do this afternoon, what is the history behind the big, vast Hyrule, or just about what realm will the geography class teach today. But not this time. His nightmare still clings to his mind. He can't get it off... And he got this strange, uncomfortable feeling in his chest, almost as if something bad is going to happen in such a beautiful day like this... Just as he thought about that, the train stopped at its destination; Hyrule Castle town.

The town was always full of crowds, be it night or noon, people always walked through them. Except for early mornings like now. The stores usually opened at 10 so it's always a bit more quiet than usual when they arrived here at 8. On the left was a bazaar (they still managed to keep the traditional potion shop and stuffs in this modern age) and road that leads to work buildings, restaurants, shops, everything you'll expect a capital city has. Princess Zelda, Ruler of this country, took a lot of time into managing this town. She thought way to the future that she forbids to make a building taller than 5 floors. Tall buildings foundation can make the earth weakens, so she said. She also paid the education and living needs for orphans, including Link. Zelda is the one who paid his and Chatwyn's school money and gave them the money for living every month. Just like what she did to all the orphan kids throughout Hyrule (which isn't very much, some orphans got took in by a family so the parentless ones are only 10 at most. If there're a lot, Hyrule's economy would literally be broken since Zelda was sometimes too generous in giving them to orphans). Link was always seen special for her, though. Beside the fact they do meet at school everyday (since they go to the same school), she felt emphaty for them. Seeing how Link and Chatwin were parentless in their most important phase of life yet still care for each other as they continue on with life.

Speak of the devil. Zelda just went out of the castle gates in her school uniform- a long sleeved shirt under a pink sweater with a dark pink skirt. This time wearing a green tie. Her legs move out of the castle gracefully with her white thigh-length stockings and black shoes. She then lifted her head, making her brown locks swayed in the process, and noticed the three boys were staring at her. She then approached them and talked to Link, she doesn't even have to tilt her head up since they're about the same height. Link raised an eyebrow, a loud statement of 'what?' To people who knows him. Zelda answered with a smile on her face. "I've transferred this month's money into your account. 1500 rupees. Check them when you have the time."

"'Kay. Thanks." Link said as he received a paper from Zelda- bank receipt paper that states Zelda had transferred 1500 rupees into his account. Link read the receipt thoroughly before thanking her again and walked to school, leaving Zelda with her girl friends. Tyrus and Sora was already used to meeting the queen of the country (thanks to their friend who always get to talk with the queen) so they saw her as a friend too. Link was glad they didn't freak out and acted awkward like when they first met princess Zelda as a child when she talked to Link in elementary school, at least now they wouldn't question him all the way to class anymore. They had also stopped teasing about his and Zelda's relationship since Link gave them that one angry glare no one in this whole world able to counter (it even made _Tyrus_ went completely speechless)

It didn't take long for them to finally arrive at their destination;_ Faron Academ_y.

Almost a quarter of Hyrule Castle town was used to build this national school which has 5 buildings in their grounds; the elementary school building, junior high and high school building (every building has their own canteen). Plus the auditorium and the gym. Sadly, this place doesn't have a dormitory. It is in the middle of Hyrule, everybody can come and go here quickly with the help of the trains. Or, if they so wish, a horse (people prefers trains, but some of them still uses horses too). Zelda was also the one who build and developed this school, and attend in them too. She is a queen but she is also but a young woman that needs education..

The three made their way through the students crowds to the high school building, taking the lift to the 3rd floor and went through the hardwood floored [*6] and the soft golden-white wallpaper hallway to their class; 1-C. As soon as they got there, the three went to their respective seats, Link in the second row beside the window, Tyrus behind him and Sora beside him. Goddess had blessed them to be on the same class and nearby seats again just like how it always was since elementary school. Link brought out a paper with today's assigment written on it (by him) while Tyrus was busy reading a novel he hadn't finished and Sora went to the hallway to find some fresh air. Today there's math homework, science project, gymnastics, and drawing class... Link let out a sigh.

_**'Today's gonna be a long day...'**_

* * *

Chatwyn strolled through the elementary school hallway. The last period bell had just rung and now he was rushing to the auditorium, where the stage had been set for next week's drama. When he arrived, Tetra and the others had already been there. Tetra was her friend that has this spiral-y golden hair going on (Chatwyn always wonders how she managed to styled it like that), and is also the one responsible for their class's drama. Tetra always got angry when he's late (but he do wonders how the hell she got here in less than 3 minutes) but she always tried to lead everything. She's a good leader, though her temper can burned up easily.

Upon seeing Chatwyn had just arrived, Tetra walked up to him, her purple sweater (on top of a long sleeved shirt) was rolled up, and her black shorts she wear under her blue skirt was now replaced with the pirate-white pants she was wearing for the drama just now. She stopped just inches from Chatwyn and showed an annoyed face. Chatwyn braced himself for Tetra's wrath (which actually happened a lot of times in a day), only to find her handing over a piece of folded green tunic along with its light green t-shirt and a brown belt and boots- his costume. "Wear it. We're practising with costume today." Tetra replied as she wear the red scarf around her neck and proceed to the backstage to change clothes (Chatwyn was taken quite aback from his handmade green tunic he swore he had left at home. It seems Tetra had pick the props up for him this morning so he wouldn't have to go back home just to take the props). Chatwyn took out his green hat from inside his bag, his most cherished hand-made props he never let go of, so he always put it in his bag. He then followed Tetra and went to the other side of the backstage, where he and the boys change clothes (the backstage was divided into two by a board Tetra put there. They are going to perform the old legend for their drama; the legend of the hero of winds. Chatwyn will be the hero of winds and Tetra as the pirate leader. The rest of the boys play as Tetra's pirate crew while some others play as the sage of Earth and Wind and of course, the King of Evil. And, unfortunately, Chatwyn got stuck to be the script writer for the performance (which his brother wrote all night long). While he was changing, he had this strange familiar feeling about the outfit, but his thoughts was soon caught off by a chuckle. A sickening chuckle whose voice had made Chatwyn's hair stands on his neck even though the long green shirt and tunic has warmed him enough for not noticing the cold air. And worse, it came from right behind him, he swore he could felt the presence of a dark being from the corner of his eyes. Chatwyn's eyes widened and he turned around and found nobody there. He stared for a moment before his name was called by Tetra, bringing him back to reality.

Before long, Chatwyn had finished changing and went to the stage, where Tetra had been waiting. He turned his head to the back for a while, still curious as to what voice had just spoke behind him but then turned to Tetra and rehearse for the performance.

Little did he know, a dark shadow had watched and hid himself from everyone's presence, a big grin appeared on his dark face.

* * *

Link walked through the Faron academy hallway with a worried look on his face. He had a bad feeling since this morning and now it has gotten even worser. But after he checked all the things in his bag, he hadn't left anything, the test was surprisingly easy, Sora had helped him with his art class, Chatwyn had phoned him at the end of the last period that he wouldn't be back till 4 and he'll rehearse at the auditorium until then, everything about this day was ok. So what does this terrible feeling mean...?

Just as Link was thinking about that, he was slapped on the back-hard. He would've lost his balance and fell if he hadn't hang on to the crest of the goddess wall decoration on his right. He turned angrily to see his attacker, only to see that the one who slapped his back was Sora, who ran full speed and slapped him with all his might (that would have doubled-no, tripled the slap's impact). He still managed to hang on to the decoration and kept his already frail balance-if Tyrus wouldn't slapped his back too, causing him to lose his balance and fall.

Link lifted his head up after he fell, he could've sworn what he fell to wasn't floor, it's more like a cushion or some sort. Maybe the decoration fell with him and the back was actually soft? But decorations shouldn't have let out a slight _'eek'_ when they fall, right? Link opened his eyes to see what exactly he had landed on.

_**'Holy shit'**_

_Princess Zelda_ was the one he had fell on top of. Her eyes widened just as Link's had when they saw their faces were only inches apart. There was silence for a while, with Sora and Tyrus having their jaw dropped to the floor upon seeing the scene. A slight blush suddenly appeared on Link and Zelda's face. Both still staring at each other- before Link stood up quickly, apologized to her then turned to chase his two friends, shouting **_'I'll kill you both_**!' And some swore words to his chased friends. Zelda, still trying to processed what had happened, sat there with a blush still on her face. Revision: not everything about this day is ok.

Meanwhile, Link had finished his cat-and-mouse game with Sora and Tyrus, and now was walking to the train station with an angry look while Sora was holding in a laugh behind him while Tyrus was openly laughing about it. Link swore in his mind he would kill them if he had taken that sword in his dreams to the reality world. After they finally board the train, their laugh gradually decrease to the point where they can finally talk normally again. After the feeling of anger and embarassment had left him, Link had this bad feeling again. It swept the happiness out of him, replacing it with great sorrow. He didn't even know why does he felt this way, he had fell on top of the princess (the worst thing about today) and the feeling hasn't gone yet. He checked his watch; 5 o'clock. Chatwyn should be home now, meaning he'll have dinner waiting for him.

When the train stopped at ordon town, the sun had kissed the horizon, coloring the sky with bright orange, a colour that bodes well with the falling crimson leaves on the ground. Tyrus had asked them to come by his house to work on the project they had to finish tomorrow. Mr. Owlan isn't a person with mercy and sadly, they hadn't done even half of it yet. So Tyrus practically forced them to come by or he and the two would have to greet tomorrow with despair. "I have to go home first and tell Chatwyn. You guys can go on ahead." Link said as he walked to the path to his home, but Sora insisted them to go together (presumably he wanted to buy some snacks on the way and he forgot his wallet, so...) And then followed Link to his house.

As Link was near his house, his bad feeling became worser and worser. Even though he was walking normally, his heart race as fast as a cuccoo's run. The feeling doesn't stopped there, though. His bad feeling was now replaced with frantic and worry. And suddenly, an image of Chatwyn made its way to his head as he saw their house had no light on outside in the yard, Chatwyn should've done that if he was home. Trusting his instinct, Link picked up his pace and ran straight to the house, a worry and scared look on his face. His sweating didn't help at all, rather than making him felt hot, the sweat made him felt cold with fear. He threw his bag away as he made his way to the front yard, thinking '_**Chatwyn is in there, he is okay and is now making dinner... He HAS to be ok'**_ as he saw the lamps inside hadn't been turned on yet. The house was completely dark. He tried the door, praying to the goddess it's unlocked, that Chatwyn had actually forgot to turn on the lamps, or was sleeping since he got home... But no, the door was locked. Link's eyes widened and he frantically took out the keys inside his pocket and tried to put the key into the lock as fast as he can. He opened the door, slamming it to the wall on its left. The house was completely dark. No sign of anybody around.

Not bothering to turn on the lamps or took off his shoes, Link ran inside, yelling his brother's name. He opened the door to the kitchen, his room, Chatwyn's room, even the bathroom. Nobody's there. He ran downstairs and opened the door to the living room and found something he almost missed due to the dark surroundings. It was an ancient relic, part of it, anyways, with carvings Link actually knew but couldn't think of at the moment, along with another thing, something Chatwyn had made himself and wouldn't let go of, even during class._ His green costume hat_, with scratches and cuts all over it as though it was took off by force. Link fell on his knees to the floor as Tyrus and Sora followed him into the room, clearly seeing something is wrong. "What happened?"

"...Chatwyn has been kidnapped..."

* * *

**A/N:** so... yeah, that's the first chap! tell me your opinion, good? bad? suckS? again, sorry im not good at this... also here's a little notes for you all

[*1] i don't really know how TP link's hair actually looks like... its half blonde half brown or just dirty blonde, i guess?

[*2] for those who aren't familiar with centimeters, 168 would be around 5'6" if im not wrong... 174 is around 5'9", and 180 is 6'. again, im not very sure...

[*3] in this fic's universe, hyrule had certainly brought modern age to them, but the path arestill cobblestone and there arent any cars. people uses trains to go everywhere.

[*4] ruppees are the currency in hyrule, just in case you dont know. 2 green rupees are 2 rupees.

[*5] thonk of them as the inside of the passanger car in _spirit tracks_

[*6] beside the fact that i love hardwood floors and put them everywhere here #slapped i made the school to be quite different than ours. the floors are wood and the walls had a soft-gold themed wallpaper.

once again, thank you to you all who read this! please tell me how is it... i really am not confident in writing these kind of things... reviews, compliments, comments, critics, tips or even flames are greatly appreciated!

thanks again to my best friend zerlina who had helped me made this!


	2. Reminiscent of the past

_**A/N: Hello, everyone, Shiro here, and I'm back with DoT chapter 2! I am so, so sorry for the late update... And, to make it up for you all, here is an insanely long chapter! ((i mean 14k words i never wrote anything that long...))**_

_**See, I always write in my phone and recently, my phone suddenly went error and had to be re-installed, losing all its data, including my fics... But Thankfully, Zerlin still has the file from the last time I send it to her to beta-read! Really, Zeru I just can't thank you enough for this...**_

_**Anyways, Mainly (All) of the reviews from last chapter was about what became of Chatwyn, so here are your answer!**_

_**Also, just to make sure everthing's clear, the 'world' Link and the others live in here is the Twilight Princess world. So why did Chatwyn performed the legend of the hero of the winds? I'm not going to spoil anything since it actually serves as one of the major plot points in this fic, but to say as spoiler-free as possible, A hero in the past managed to 'bring' the legend to this timeline. I'll explain how in the later chapters.**_

_**Oh, and big, BIG thanks to my pal Zerlin who had discussed, beta read this and made the poem!**_

_**Some notes, just in case.:**_

_**'This is somebody thinking in their minds'**_

"**This"** or "_this_" is for emphasizing something

"This is normal talking"

_**one more thing, because this was 15k+ words chapter at first, I decided to break it down into three hapters. I am sorry I don't have the time to re-edit them all, so here are the notes for this 3 chapters in advance.**_

_**(*1) Think of Layth and Hylle as original Link and Hylia (respectively), other than the fact that I ship those two so much, there's another major plot point that require the fact of Layth being 'original Link'. By the by, Layth is a name that means courage, while Hylle... Well, I just thought that up from 'Hylia'...**_

_**(*2) Knights (in this fic's universe, at least) are more or less like 'police' in our era.**_

_**(*3) Think of it as TP Link's ranch boy outfit, the one he wore at the start of the game.**_

_**Now, without further ado, enjoy!**_

* * *

_Life is like a single, lone rose_

_It protects itself with sharply-honed spikes._

_Keeping it away from those with blades on their hands._

_But when the snow trampled over it,_

_Its spikes will be of no use and rot._

_The flower, losing its only means of defense..._

_Dies._

Link fell on his knees and stared-staring into nothing. It was his brother, his only family, the only person he had left in the world. The one who always took care of him, the one he always protected, the one he had pledged to protect. Gone. Just like that. He wanted to believe that only his hat's is not a sign his brother is kidnapped, but even if he's not, he wouldn't cut his own hat and accidentaly spilled blood on it, right? Thoughts flood through his mind as he heard a faint scream of Tyrus frantically tried to called Tetra and the others, asking whether they had seen Chatwyn or not, while Sora was busy trying to snap Link out of his shock. No matter how many or how loud he screamed his name, or how much he shook him, Link didn't even as much as flinched, rather, he drowned in his own mind, completely cut off from reality.

His thoughts flooded in like a wave of rocks, crushing him with their might. It was a painful truth and flashbacks, yet he can't deciphered any of them. It all varies from his regrets, his flashbacks, his denial... His guilt. Chatwyn believed in him, he believed his big brother would protect him, and he betrayed that trust. He had pledged to protect him, to protect him from anything that would scare the death out of him, for him to not experience the same thing as seeing your parents died before your eyes, and he failed miserably at it. Chatwyn must be very scared right now, praying to Hylia his brother would rescue him- heck, the kidnapper could even already killed Chatwyn for all they care. His eyes widened. And then it just hit him, he should have be able to rescue him now, it's not like his corpse's the one in front of him (he hoped so), he should be able to make it!

Not even bothering Sora's worried question, he stood up, still grasping Chatwyn's hat, Link walked straight to the door, ignoring Sora's call. His mind didn't think of anything. Not about how he might die if the kidnapper had weapons on them, not about where Chatwyn even are, his surroundings-and sanity-closed around him. He didn't even noticed his hand was already on the doorknob until he felt a hand grabbed his arm, stopping him on his track. Though his mind was still full of thoughts, he was now back to reality enough that he turned around to find Tyrus grabbed his arms very tightly that he couldn't even move. "Let me go, Tyrus." Said Link with an angry, yet calm tone.

"Link. Stop. You can't go out there without any plan, that's suicide!" Tyrus replied, raising his tone.

"If I don't go now it'll be too late! Let me go, Tyrus!" Link shouted back to him, hands trying to break free of his friend's grasp. Before the he or Tyrus could say anything else, Sora cut in, trying to reason with him. "Link. Tyrus's right. We have to think this through first."

Link looked down to his feet, Sora was right, but time is also of the essence here. Chatwyn could be killed as they speak. Tyrus's wisdom to make plan first makes sense, but Link's overflowing courage to charge head-on to where the kidnapper is (wherever it is) also stopped him from making decision. His mind was still full of his thoughts, minus this new line of thinking. He felt, at the time, his brain could explode if he kept thinking about it, but it has to be decided. Before he knew it, his hand moved on his own-no, more like it moved by his instinct to go out and turned the doorknob. Tyrus, alarmed by his sudden movement, tighten his grasp on Link's wrist. _"Goddammit, Link." _Said Tyrus, frantically trying to control his panic.

Before he was able to do anything else, Link felt a sharp pain from the back of his neck. The blond quickly turned around only to see Tyrus hand, just made a clean hit to his neck. "Sorry, Link." Was all he could heard before he lost his balance and fell into a world of darkness.

.

.

* * *

_Life is like a single, lone flower._

It was dark. All he could hear was the crackling sound of the fireplace, warming him up with the help of the thin blanket on top of him. Despite the comfortable enviroment he had found him at, his curiosity managed to get the best of him and he slowly opened his eyes. His surroundings was nostalgic yet familiar at the same time; a white sofa he had sat on, a fireplace in front of him, green rug below, a hardcover green book with golden linings sat half-opened on his lap, and beside him, his 3-year-old little brother, sleeping soundly, leaning to him. Ah, he had fallen asleep when he read for Chatwyn again, didn't he? Link slowly closed the book, careful not to wake his brother as he get out of the sofa and walked to the window. Being a 10 year-old, he can only saw half of the window, even if he tiptoed on the floor. But even only half was enough for him to see the beauty of Hyrule snow-covered fields. Though the window itself was a bit blurry, he can still saw the white snow on top of the field, gracing it with white powder on top of its green earth. They lived in the outskirts of Hyrule Castle town, so they had a great view of the surrounding hyrule fields. Link touched the window glass, instantly regretting what he just did, it sent cold shivers down his spine. Finally decided he had enough of the cold glass, he looked up and saw the clock; 12.30 a.m... No wonder Chatwyn's asleep already. He walked over to the sofa and checked his little brother, still asleep in the warmth of blanket.

_It protects itself with sharply-honed spikes._

Link smiled and pulled the blanket higher to Chatwyn's chin, warming him up even more, and turned his attention to the book beside him. The green book with golden linings, several marks were marked on the cover, and in the bottom-middle section, a gold text told the book's name to any who read it; Hyrule Historia. He loved that book, he always did. It contains all the details and legends of Hyrule; this book was the thing that started his curiousity to Hyrule's history. His father had given it to him for his 9th birthday, and it was his most precious book he ever laid hands on. Chatwyn, not being able to read yet, usually asked Link to read it out for him, leaning over to Link's shoulder to see the symbols, marks and crests depicted in the book. They'd fell asleep while reading more times than Link could even remember. Link stroked the book, feeling the golden engravement on its cover, and then proceed to carry and put it to the shelf beside the fireplace (everytime he did that he always thought 'why do books have to be this heavy'). As soon as he put the book, he turned to his back to a sound of footsteps coming from the stairs.

_Keeping it away from those with blades on their hands._

He walked over to the door and out to the hallway, where he found two figures standing in the dining room, his mother and father. Seeing that they haven't noticed him yet, Link walked carefully through the dark hallway to the dining room, and dashed full speed to cling on his father's waist. His father, who was not expecting this at all (he thought they were asleep) lost his balance for a moment, but able to re-balance himself. "Link? I thought you were asleep?" He asked the boy with a slight chuckle while ruffling Link's blonde-brown hair. His mother, her long blonde hair now hanged freely to her back, chuckled at her son's mischievous act (not that she hated it).

_But when the snow trampled over it,_

"Now, now Link, let him go, daddy got a patrol to go." She said softly as she also stroke Link's already-messed hair. Link didn't notice it before, but now that he think about it, his dad was already in the royal guard uniform-his work uniform, to be exact, a green tunic (with a small crest on the chest, a crest of the royal knight of hyrule) with chainmail and white pants along with white shirt underneath the tunic, with some guard armor and a sword, although his hat was missing, his blonde (slightly brown) hair, which resembles Link's a lot, was already as good as it can be [*1]. "Eehh? Dad you're out patrolling this time of night?" Link pouted at his dad, only to be answered with his dad's soft smile and a ruffle to his hair again, standing on his knees now, making his eye even Link's . "Yes, Link. Daddy has to patrol around town... You know why, right?"

_Its spikes will be of no use and rot._

Link stared back for a moment before finally answered. "To protect Hyrule, ensuring its safety." He said the last sentence along with his dad. His dad just smiled and said "Good." Before stood up and proceed to take the green triangle hat from the table and wear it around his head. His beloved wife then came and handed him over a small piece of folded red cloth "its snowing, don't catch a cold." She said as her husband unfolded it and wore the red cape she had made for him. "Thanks, Hylle." He said as he leaned closer and kiss her forehead. Link rolled his eyes at this... Uncomfotable... Fluffiness (Really, its too... Meh , for him). "Take care, Layth."

_The Flower, losing its only means of defense..._

"Link, come here, you have to sleep, honey... Tomorrow you have to wake up early, right?" Hylle said as she softly stroke her son's hair (it was much-MUCH more comfortable than having your hair ruffled to a mess of a tentalus's hair, at least.). "So we're really going to go to a picnic tomorrow?!" Link shouted out, jumping around from happiness. They had planned a picnic from long ago, but due to Layth's tight schedule, it was almost cancelled. Hylle gave a small nod while she bent down, earning a tight hug from her son, making them both fall together. The three just stayed there for a moment, laughing together, before the front door bell rang and made them opened the door, greeting whoever it was who visited them this time of night (they had assumed its one of Layth's buddies, telling him he's late again)

_Dies._

The moment Hylle opened the door, her eyes suddenly widened, her white nightgown was quickly coloured with crimson stain, before she lost her balance from shock and fell unceremonially to the floor, leaning her back against the door. The stranger, who wore a black hood, came in ungreeted, a crimson-stained dagger in his hands. Layth and Link's eyes widened as they saw Hylle's unmoving body, lying there beside the door. Thankfully, Layth was always known to process things quickly, he then quickly shouted at his shocked and crying boy to ran back to the hallway and unsheathed his sword, eyes filled with rage. "Who the f- who in Hylia's name are you?!" He said out aloud, raising his voice (though he changed the word a bit after remembering a ten year old was behind him). The stranger let out a small chuckle, big grin plastering his face as he ready his dagger and moved forward, letting the winter breeze got into the house "Name is of no concern to a corpse."

Layth charge towards him, sword aimed right at his target's head. Despite his speed and powerful charge, the stranger managed to raised his dagger up and moved left, leaving the sound of two metal clashing together. With an inhuman speed, he dashed to Layth's back, preparing to make a deathly blow to his open back. At this, Layth quickly turned back as the stranger raised his dagger, and blocked his attack with his arm guard, acting as his shield. Seeing an opening, Layth quickly raised his sword, attempting to stab the attacker, though his attack was blocked by the dagger, he managed to pushed his target away to hit a wall, making his hood came off. His face was still a bit unrecognizable due to the lack of light in the room, but one thing Layth notice that made his eyes widened in shock; the attacker's face was as dark as the shadow of the twilight. This guy isn't even human.

The man wiped the blood on his mouth with a sickening chuckle coming out of it. "Heh. you're not a head captain for nothing, huh? And here I thought I can go back in five minutes." He said as he stood up, regaining his balance and raising his dagger. "This oughta be fun." With an all-time grin plastered on his face, he dashed forward over to Layth, who had readied his sword and blocked the attack precisely. The two kept on swinging their weapons, dodging and blocking as the house was filled with the sound of clashing metal. Link, who sat under the dining room table, flinched when he heard the sound and began to cry even more intensely, scared for his father's safety. Hylle, on the other hand, opened her eyes slowly, clutching the wound on her stomach. Seeing that the two men was now fighting in the hallway, she made her way slowly and weakly to the reading room, gasping from pain along the way. Inside, she went straight to the fireplace, taking the bow decorating its top. As she frantically tried to take the arrows, Chatwyn woke up from the sofa behind her, yawning, unaware of what was happening. He didn't got a pleasant view upon waking up though. Instead, he got his mother, grabbing a bow and clutching a red stain on her dress as she pants weakly. "Mom!" Chatwyn went down from the sofa and ran to his mother, worried but didn't know what to do. Hylle bent down on her knees and touched Chatwyn's chin softly with her stained hand. "Honey, everything's going to be alright... Okay? Don't be scared... There is only a little... Affair mommy has to take care of..." She hugged Chatwyn, who also hugged back. "Now, Chatwyn... Stay in this room until morning, ok? Mommy loves you." With that, she kissed Chatwyn's forehead, wipe the tears that ran down his cheek and went out of the door.

Out in the hallway, Layth was now covered in cuts, his green tunic showed red stains here and there, and his red cape was torn all over the place. The stranger's wound would only be equal if not worser than Layth's. Both gasped from fatigue and charged forward again, blocking each other's attack with their swords. At first, both blocked it evenly with all their might, but suddenly Layth's grip on his sword weakened due to the wound on his hand. The stranger used this opportunity and pushed his dagger even more that Layth's sword flew out of his hands. Layth at first followed his sword's movement in the air, but quickly turned and dodged his attacker's dagger that had almost slashed his head off. Due to his tiredness, though, he couldn't keep his balance and fell to the ground, the stranger's dagger already in front of his neck before he could even notice it. A grin was seen on his dark face. "Any last words, captain?" He said as he started to dig the tip of the dagger into his neck, he would have succeed, if he didn't flinched and shocked from the pain that had just flew through his leg, clutching it instantly in grunts of pain before he looked back to where the arrow that had just pierced his leg came from.

Standing behind him, was Hylle with a bow and another arrow, ready to be fired at any times. Her eyes filled with rage, despite her obvious blood loss that had coloured her gown red. The stranger's grin was now long gone, instead he clicked his tongue loudly as he forcefully pulled the arrow out of his now-bleeding leg. "I knew I should've made sure you were dead." He said with rage clearly heard in his voice.

"Make THAT one of the regrets you'll have in hell, bitch!" Hylle shouted out and shoot an arrow right to his arm this time. (He couldn't really see where the bow was due to the darkness of the room, so Hylle got the upper hand with her bow here. ) Layth took this opportunity and striked him as he stood up, stabbing the shadow's stomach before quickly pulling it out, letting blood seeped out fast and stained their rug with crimson. The stranger, now frustated from his disadvantage, abandoned his fight with Layth and ran towards Hylle with Dagger ready to pierce her heart. The undefended woman got shocked and ran away from her previous spot, where the dagger had thrusted deep into the wall where Hylle's head once was. The dagger didn't stay there long for its wielder quickly took it out and charge towards her again. Layth came just in time before the dagger reached her, tackling the hooded man to fell on his side and attempted to slice his sword through his neck. But before he could do that, the man-his hood now completely came off-dodged, kicked and pushed Layth to his right and put the dagger beside his neck instead. Hylle was now practically desperate to try anything, starting from shooting him, and then finally hitting and knocking him off Layth with her bow. With that hit, the man got knocked to the front door of the dining room, where Link had a clear view of him, and instantly covered his mouth in an attempt to hide his sobs from the attacker. Hylle, realizing her son was hiding under the table, became even more frantic and desperate to hit the man. But her attacks was stopped at the spot. The man managed to dodge one attack and dashed to her back. She doesn't even managed to turned around before the dagger slashed across her back, making blood splattered everywhere and filling the house with a painful scream. She fell to the floor, still breathing, ever so faint. For the last time her teary eyes locked with Link's as she turned her head, before those eyes closed, never to open again.

Link stared wide-eyed with shock from his hiding place. Layth's eyes turned from shocked to eyes of disbelief, and finally rage- furious, desperate rage. He angrily dashed at the man, slashed his sword aimlessly here and there as his enemy dodged them all. Then, the stranger tilted his head to the dining room, now finding the hiding boy below the table, a small grin returned to his face as he then dashed to the dining room, dagger ready slashed at the crying boy. Link managed to jumped to his left as the dagger came down, breaking the table entirely. With no place to hide anymore as he was cornered to a wall, his eyes became wet and scared before he closed it, bracing himself for the dagger swinging down to him. And then, all too suddenly, Link opened his eyes hearing his dad's voice, Layth was right in front of him, shielding him from the dagger that just swung down from his shoulder all the way down to his torso. Splattered blood fell onto the young boy's wide-eyed, shocked face as he saw his father fell instantly to the floor and the man prepared his deadly blow to the head captain. He had almost thrusted it down his heart if only the door hadn't been broke down by some knights who heard a commotion coming from the house. They had a good look of the attacker before he clicked his tongue and pulled his hood to disappear in the shadow of the darkness, leaving them a sight of two bodies; their head captain and his wife, along with a shocked and crying kid in the corner of the room. They dropped their weapons and quickly ran to their still breathing head captain, turning him over, screaming his name. But all he did was turning his head to Link, and whispered with the energy left in him "Take Link and Chatwyn to the castle...protect them..." Before his eyes closed for eternity and his breathing stopped. One of Layth's friend, who at first came here to get him, stood up, quickly fulfilling Layth's last wish. He told the other guards to find Chatwyn inside, and then personally approached the shocked little boy crying in the corner, calling his name softly. "Link..."

* * *

Link opened his eyes slowly, blinking twice, adjusting his sight to the now-bright room. He would prefer to sleep again in the comfort of the comfy bed, but he'd rather not have those than having nightmares- no, it's more of a flashback, a memory he really didn't want to remember. The death of his parents was bad enough for him, although thankfully Zelda and her mother had graciously given them a home in Ordon and paid for their education, seeing your mother and father killed right in front of your eyes isn't a sight to forget anytime soon, even after 6 long years. Link sat up, processing what had happened, he was sure he's at the living room just no-

"... Chatwyn..." He whispered softly, clutching his green blanket. Thankfully, he didn't have time to think about it like crazy (literally), the letter that had fallen beside him caught his attention more than anything now. He picked up the small yellow memo and read its content.

* * *

_Link,_

_Finally got your beauty sleep? Thank us later for carrying your heavy body all the way upstairs. Sora's going there as soon as he finished the stuffs he had to take care of. I'm going to the academy to take care of you two's absence. Don't you dare not thank me later, first period is Mr. Owlan's for Goddess's sake. I might be able to get back there at around 10. We'll talk about your brother after I'm back. And DON'T leave the house I mean it._

_-Tyrus-_

* * *

Link smiled at the sight of the letter. So that's why he's not in the living room anymore. Come to think of it, he was sleeping in his uniform! No wonder it wasn't comfortable... His heater was also turned on to maximum (gee, thanks, Tyrus.) It's so annoyingly clear they were carrying him in a panic, heck, they didn't even took his shoes off...

Feeling uncomfortable enough, Link sighed and went to the shower, trying his best to not thinking about Chatwyn and drowned in his thought again. Though, your mind can go to a bizarre imagination when you're in the shower, it's kind of hard to do just that, so he tried to thought about something else, anything. It ranged, from what did Sora drew today, How did Tyrus managed to get off Mr. Owlan's scolding, How is Zelda- He blushed at the thought. Mumbling "Oh Din..." He pushed the thought away, thinking of something else. That cat, His hyrule historia, a photo frame (how did that came to his mind he didn't knew), his sweater, Zelda-

"...Damn..." He ruffled his hair, trying to hide his blush from himself as he stared at the mirror, toothbrush on his other hand. Seriously, thinking about Chatwyn is better than this. Why oh why did he have to thought about her... Beautiful... Smile... _**'...For the love of Nayru I don't even-'**_ He thought as he made his way out of the bathroom to his room, blush painted his face red. He opened the closet, hand reaching out to his usual t-shirt, but his hand stopped half-way. He paused for a moment, thinking to himself before moving his hand to his long sleeve and wore it underneath a gray jacket. Sure, Tyrus said he shouldn't leave the house, but if he had to wait for them to come back, it'll be centuries of waiting before they finally talk about it (emphasize 'talk', not actually 'doing').

Link opened the door slowly, turning left and right, making sure Sora isn't here yet for he will stop him if he saw Link going outside. Convinced his light-brown-haired friend hasn't arrived, he swiftly made his way downstairs, ignoring the kitchen and dining room, running straight to the living room. If his guess was right, that thing should still be here. (If, Tyrus or Sora hadn't took it though). Bless the Goddess, it was still there, adorning the blue rug with an unusual piece of gray stone. It was the relic found alongside Chatwyn's hat. Link remembered he recognized the pattern carved on it back then, but he had... Other important issues he has to worry about at the time. He picked it up from the floor and started to look at the carving from various angle, his hand stopped when he flipped it over and tilted it to the sides. _**'I knew it.'**_

Link hurried over to the bookshelf on his right, and began skimming through the books, in less than a minute, he found what he was looking for and opened the book, turning its pages to his desired page. He put the relic on top of the drawing in the book- a drawing of the so-called forest medallion. It fits perfectly into one of its corner. _**'This is it.'**_ He thought and ripped the page of The Forest Temple, home to the medallion, from the book and shoved it into his pocket along with the medallion piece. Link then proceed on to the front door, looking left and right again to check whether Sora's hiding around here or not, then pulled up his hood to cover his face and finally put his hand on top of the door knob, mentally apologizing to Tyrus, and opened the door.

-If the door wasn't locked.

He was confused for a moment but after he lifted his head and found yet another memo taped to the door, he knew exactly why is it locked.

* * *

_Oh no you don't. I already knew you'd try to go out alone, so I'm borrowing your house key. Stay there until I get back._

_-Tyrus-_

* * *

Link suddenly lost his balance while he stared at the memo and banged his forehead to the door.

_**'For. The. Love. Of. Nayru.'**_ He thought with his head still on the door. Having an overly careful friend got its own disadvantage, and he learned it the frustating way. "There must be another way out..." He thought out aloud, walking back up to the second floor and through Chatwyn's room when he felt a cold breeze going through his neck. Hmm... Cold winds are here alread- Wait Wind?! Link backtracked as fast as he can to the room, checking where the wind came from in the closed room. Oh. He forgot to lock Chatwyn's bedroom's window yesterday. Hence why Tyrus didn't too since he was practically in a panic yesterday. Okay. Having Tyrus as a caring friend has its own advantage too, he guess.

Link once again pulled up the hood and checked his pocket, ensuring everything he need was there. Forest medallion page, part of the medallion, cell phone- no, he wouldn't need that, Tyrus would phoned him restlessly when he found out, its better to leave it here. The window wasn't really that high, but it is the second story... Link lifted one of his feet up to the frame and looked down to the ground below. Full of crimson leaves for he haven't cleaned the backyard yet. He shuddered a bit when he lifted both his feet to the frame. It might be the wind but... Repeat that, it _is_ the second story and... Heights always got the best of him. He almost fell from a cliff when he's 3 (Layth helped him back up, thankfully), almost falling to your death in a cliff whose bottom couldn't be seen is enough to be traumatic even when you're an adult, if not forever. Link closed his eyes for a moment, getting all his courage to go and jump down. He's not a kid anymore, this is not as high as that cliff he almost fell in, besides, its not like he had any other choice, does he? He breathed in to steady his balance, and leaped down to the ground, praying to the goddess with every second passing.

Surprisingly, he managed to land smoothly on his feet, which widened his eyes and blinked It twice before he lost his balance and fell to his back with a loud thud. He didn't stay there for long, though. He quickly stood up once more and began to run towards the edge of town where the spring is. Supposedly, if this map from the book isn't lying, he should be able to reach Faron Woods if he kept going along with the rail tracks toward the spring and he made a turn there. For now, that's all the lead he had, and that's all he's willing to risk to save Chatwyn.


	3. The temple's shadow

Tyrus stared out to the window, observing the Hyrule fields, with trains coming here and there, plus some horses, leaping through the crimson leaves on the ground. Though its beauty is majestic, what he stared at was not its beauty, nor its surroundings, but to the direction of the Ordona Province, where a town surrounded by forests reside. He can't help but being worried, Link almost never listens to anybody. He gave Sora his house key, but somehow he just have the feeling that Link still might somehow break the door down or something. If only Sora wasn't so persistent about visiting his sister, Celine's, grave this morning, he would feel much more relieved, but he guess Sora_ is_ as persistent as Link to some extent. He sighed and played a bit with his drink straw, he came over to the academy's canteen to just grab a drink and go back to Ordon, but he had a feeling that something bad will be waiting from him... Besides, its not even 10 yet and its still breaktime, he still has some time to kill.

"Tyrus-!"

Suddenly, he was shocked by a sharp pain-felt like a hand had just bumped its way to his back full-speed- on his back, almost making him fell from his chair. The blond turned to his back with an angry look, almost letting out words Chatwyn better not hear, before he realized that the one who bumped into him has a familiar face he recognized. It was the class's chairman, Fiona. The chairman looked up to him, a wide grin made its way to her face. She wore a purple sweater and a yellow tie along with her uniform, a dark purple skirt with stocking of even darker colour, her hair was styled in a way she always styled it-a little bit pointed at the top, and split into three at the base of her neck. Her turquoise eyes stared playfully at the school idol's, walking towards the opposite side of the table and sat there. "What were you looking at?"

The blond man sighed. "Nothing of your concern."

Fiona pouted while her eyes clearly showed annoyance towards the young man, saying "Tyrus, seeing as how _I_ am the chairman while_ you're _the vice, I have the right to know what happened. Something's up and I know it."

Tyrus stared and sighed. Well, doesn't seem like miss chairman over here would let him go without getting information on his current problem. "Okay, Fine. But don't be surprised."

She stared curiously, folding her hands together and sat her chin on top of it. "...Okay?"

A sigh once again left his lips. "Link's brother had been kidnapped." He said with almost no space between the words.

Fiona stared dumbfounded by the vice's statement. Sure, she expected something like Link got suspended for getting into trouble or Tyrus getting a stalker who followed him all the way home and freaked him out, but _this?_ You've got to be kidding. "...what?"

"You heard me right, chairman." Tyrus scratched his not-itchy back neck, closing his eyes awkwardly.

"...Ha-have you contacted the knights (*2) yet? Princess Zelda? The principal? Mr. Owlan?" The black-haired girl sat one of her hands on her chest, trying to calm her panic.

"Well at least I told myclass's_ chairman_."

"That was now. That doesn't count."

"It is since I have let the word left my-" Tyrus's sentence was stopped half-way as he felt a vibration from his pocket. Who the hell would phoned him at a time like this? He opened the phone, looking at the contact written on the screen; Sora. Oh _shit_. What did he do _this time_?

"Hello?"

_"Tyrus?! Where __**are**__ you, for Goddess's sake! It's already past ten!" _Sora's voice had a slight hint of panic-and frustation on the other side of the phone. He took the phone off his ear and looked at the phone's clock. Sora's right, it is already 10.15. He must've daydreamed too long. '_**Oh Din,'**_ Tyrus mentally facepalmed himself. _**'what else did I do today to get another lecture from this guy?' **_But, what he'd expect would be... More worrying than getting a lecture, but he had to confirm the facts, so he decided to ask to the phone.

"What happened?"

_"It's Link, Goddammit! He's not in the house and the window's open!"_

"... Tell me you're joking."

_"Just-meet me in Hyrule fields, north of the Faron province, I don't care, Go get a train or something just hurry-!"_

"The last train had just took off." Fiona cutted in upon hearing the loud crystal-clear voice from Tyrus's phone. She put one hand on her waist while the other rests on her phone, just finished being used to help its owner contacted a person. "I've called Ghirahim to lend you a horse. His butler and the horse should already be at the station about now."

_"...Tyrus. What. Were. You. Doing. With. Fiona." _Sora talked back from the other side of the phone after hearing and recognizing the other girl's voice, anger clearly heard in his.

Tyrus, still kind of confused which voice should he heard first, tensed upon hearing the demon's voice. _This_ is why he doesn't like to be lectured by Sora, he just remembered. "I-I wasn't doing anything, I mean... Fiona already has a boyfriend, no matter how freaky and crazily rich he is..."

Fiona shouted back at Tyrus. "Ghirahim is _NOT_ a freak!"

Tyrus sighed at the girl and talked back to the phone. _"_Okay, Fine. But I really wasn't doing any-"

_"Tyrus. North Faron. 15 minutes." _

With that, the phone's communication was disconnected.

* * *

Back in Faron province, Link stood in front of the spring, dipping his hands into it and carried the water up to his face. It's been almost an hour now since he left the house, it's a miracle Tyrus or Sora isn't here yet. At least he can enjoy the serenity of the forest and the fresh morning air in the woods. Everything here really helped taking his mind off things, especially in this spring. Although its water's cold since its autumn, He could felt a somewhat peaceful serenity coming from it. No noise bothered the woods other than the soft chirping of birds. Even the woods itself provides calming voices of the leaves swaying in the winds, its leaves as green as the fields even during the crimson season- Faron woods always had a reputation of an all-year long lush green trees. Its always nice to go to this forest, no matter when or why you go there.

Link stood and pulled down his hood, letting the cold wind sway through his hair, smiling as he enjoyed the forest's calming serenity.

_Eeheehee._

He widened his eyes and turned to his back. He could've sworn he heard a laugh just now-a child's laugh. His ocean blue eyes scanned his surroundings before stopping on one of tree, eyes locked to a faceless creature with two glowing orbs as its eyes, one hand holding a trumpet-like instrument and a straw hat on his head, hiding behind a tree. The creature smiled and laughed again, before taking off and ran away from him. The blond looked confused and curious at the same time, before he abandoned the spring and gave chase to the creature. He chased it, unsure where he's going, around the forest to what seemed like a cave. The blond had his eyes locked to the cave in front of him when he suddenly heard a horse's neigh to his right. Turning to face the sound, where he was greeted with a brown startled horse, on the edge of nearly stepping him. He moved back and lost his balance to fell on his back the second time today. Angrily, he sat up and shouted at the rider, where the rider also shouted along the same lines. "Watch where you're going, idiot!"

"... Wait, Link?"

Link's eyes widened as he finally caught a glimpse of the horse's rider. Two guys he had became too familiar with, both still wearing their uniforms with an addition of riding gloves he wore. Tyrus was the one sitting on top of the saddle while Sora sat up after he fell off on the ground beside the horse. Soon after Sora regained his composure, he quickly lost it and shouted angrily at Link's face-where Link was taken aback from this rare occasion of Sora getting mad. "Where the hell_ were _you?! I told you to stay in the house! Don't you know how worried I was?! What are you even doing in Faron woods?!"

"Uh, well I, uh-"

"And don't you dare give me an excuse like 'you got lost' because I know YOU_ FUCKING_ REMEMBER THIS WHOLE PROVINCE'S LAYOUT TO DEATH!"

The two blonds blinked and taken aback from Sora's choice of language and outburst before Tyrus patted Sora's back softly, trying to calm him before someone get killed. "Sora, calm down-"

"DON'T YOU 'SORA' ME! HE WENT OUT ON HIS OWN BECAUSE _YOU _HIT HIM UNCONSIOUS!" Sora turned back and started to lecture the blond on the horse, pointing his finger straight at his face. But quickly turned to point his index at Link's face just as Link was trying to sneak away. "AND WE'RE NOT FUCKING DONE." Before turning to Tyrus again.

"WHY ARE YOU EVEN FLIRTING WITH FIONA AT SCHOOL AT A TIME LIKE THIS?! SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND, FOR NAYRU'S SAKE!"

"Sora, Sora, calm down, I wasn't flirting with her. Also you really do have to calm do-"

"AND YOU WERE ALMOST AN HOUR LATE!"

"Okay, okay, that's my bad. I-"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK _THIS_ KID-" Sora pointed to Link, too scared to move or try to sneak away. "-CAN DO WITHOUT US?! YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS IT IS!" Sora rubbed his temple and regained his composure-_about time he did that._ He sighed and turned back to Link one last time. "What are you doing in the woods, _anyway_?"

Link, blinking a few times, finally decided that he couldn't hide anything from the mother figure, and handed him over the crumpled piece of bookpage along with the medallion. Sora took it in his hands and read the page throughly, with Tyrus reading along from behind.

"So... You were going to the forest temple?"

Link gave a small nod. "Well... It's the only lead I got..."

Sora lifted his head and looked at his friend's face, before sighing and handing the paper back. "Fine." He walked over to the brown mare and hung his school bag to the saddle. "Doesn't like I'm in the mood to sketch anything, anyway."

"Good point." Tyrus followed behind him and hanged his bag too, before turning back to Link, offering a hand to help him get up. "Shall we go?"

Link smiled and pulled himself up. "Thanks."

* * *

The cave was unusually dark for something in 11 a.m. Everything within a two feet distance from the entrance are pitch-black and unable to be seen. In an instant, Sora's anger were quickly replaced with fear as he entered the pitch-black, damp, small cave. The poor boy always had a phobia of small _and_ dark places, they both scared him to death. Thankfully, Tyrus, who forgot his phone back in his bag, found a lantern-along with the oil, hanging on the saddle. It doesn't make the cave bigger, but at least its enough to help Sora calm down a bit. The three made their way through the darkness, with Tyrus leading the two, holding a lantern while Sora was following closely behind him, lightly squeezing Tyrus's sweater as his body tremble from fear and cold sweats dripping down his skin, looking left and right, he tried to take his mind off things. Link, on the other hand, walked a little bit behind Sora, convincing the boy to have nothing to worry about. Sora flinched and let out a slight yelp when he felt something slippery on his feet, probably a chu or a keese or even a bokoblin's blood-oh wait, _it's a leaf. _

"Sora, there's nothing to worry about, I'm right behind you." Link patted Sora's shoulder softly, trying to calm the scared boy down.

"I-I know It's just-..."

"Hey, we're here, okay? We'll be here if anything happens." Tyrus said and turned his gaze behind him as he proceed on slowly. "We're both right here."

"... Thanks."

* * *

Light greeted them shortly as they approached the lush-green outside of the cave, which wasn't as long as they thought it would be (much to Sora's relief). The sounds of leaves dancing in the wind greeted the three as soon as they left the cave, the warm sun shone through the tall trees, gracing the forest with a calming feeling. Tyrus blew into the lantern, putting away the fire and hang it on his belt, since he doesn't have anywhere else to put it. Link made his way down first, followed by the others. He glanced to his right and left, making sure there aren't any monsters nearby before proceeding. He took a few steps forward, filling the woods with the sound of footsteps and stepped leaves. He stopped and bent down upon kicking a hard branch, he took it from the ground and examined it, _**'wait, this isn't a normal branch, this is-'**_

"Link, watch out!"

Link turned his head to the source of the sound as quickly as possible, where he was greeted by a green creature, a pointy eared-green bokonlin with a staff on one of its hand, raised up in the air right above his head. He swung the branch he found at the beast, knocking it off its staff-along with the branch- to fell to the side, where it didn't stay there long, rather, it quickly grabbed its fallen staff and jumped towards the unarmed blond. Link raised his hand in a futile attempt to protect himself from the attack and closed his eyes, bracing himself from the bokoblin, only to opened his eyes to the sight of The bokoblin's face smacked by something none other than his branch, swung by the hands of Sora, letting it flew to the direction of a tree, slamming it until it doesn't move anymore and dissappeared into a cloud of purple smoke. Link and Tyrus stared dumbfounded at the direction of the tree, before Tyrus broke out the silence.

"Did you just _killed_ abokoblinwith a_ stick?_"

Sora stared at the tree as dumbfounded as the two was, swinging the stick to his side. "I...Guess?" He stared at the stick, shocked of the action it just did. Sure, he knew he was good at swordsmanship, he was the best in wielding wooden sword in the whole academy, he even won the academy's sword competition last year! But that was a _sword_, or wooden sword when he practise with a partner, but this one? It's only a stick, for Nayru's sake! How in the world did he wield it like _that?_

_"_Actually, I don't really think it's a stick." Link spoke as he patted his jacket, dusting off the dirt on it. "From the look of it, it looks like it was made from Ordona trees, the kind of trees we sometimes saw on the edge of Ordon. The thing is, Ordona trees are now prohibited to cut down due to the fact it is on the brink of extinction. Anybody who made this would have a long talk with the knights if somebody saw them. Second, it is shaped like a wooden sword from the time of Twilight Era. It was an Ordon-exclusive shape at the time. Almost nobody can make a wooden sword like how our ancestors did, it is quite the task to make a wooden sword as sturdy and strong as this."

Link looked down to the ground where he found the said sword, examining every inch of it with his ocean blue eyes. "There's also one more thing bothering me... If this_ is_ from the Twilight Era, centuries ago..."

"...Then why does it remained unscathed?" Sora continued his sentence, taking the sword up to his head, examining it for any sign of breaking. But no, the sword's good as new, no scratch to be seen, no cracks, the wood's still dry and sturdy-it's everything but broken.

Tyrus crossed his hands, glancing to his back to the sound of rustling leaves heard by his long ears. It seems that bokoblin had called for help just before it attacked Link, hoardes must be making their way into the woods as they speak, it's dangerous to stand around doing nothing, they'd get surrounded in no time if they do. "Sora, Link, I don't know if talking about swords would help us anything. Other bokoblins are coming."

Sora took the sword in his right hand, ready to swing it on any Bokoblin's face he saw. Link, now taking the lead, hid behind a tree, making sure how many enemies exactly they had to take down before continuing. He gestured with his hand, signalling Sora to charge in from behind the other tree he was hiding behind.

The three made their way through the wide area, taking bokoblins down everytime they saw one. Sora swung his sword, taking down the final bokoblin they found, turning it into a cloud of purple smoke. He turned to his back and nodded to his two friends before running to the east path, taking notes of the direction Link read out aloud from the page.

Link lifted his head up when they reached the deepest part of Faron Woods, where a path made from tree branches or even roots hangs above the deep chasm, separating the land from something that looks like a cave. Trying not to look down to the endless chasm, Link walked up the 'bridge' connecting to the entrance of the temple, stopping outside the entrance with some fences and a sign saying 'Do Not enter', obviously written by the knights in order to keep people out. He examined the fence, touching its broken tip, a sign of somebody breaking it only recently-_someone has been here before._

_"Well, well. It seems your beloved brother has entered the stage."_

Link stepped into the dark tunnel inside, Sora has been insisting on waiting outside, but it seems he really can't do much but to follow the two into _another_ dark tunnel since he's the only one wielding a sword._ What a day to be alive. _

"Link, this seems dangerous, let's go back..." Sora looked around the tunnel, a worried look plastering his face. Tyrus, though at first thought that it was just an excuse for Sora to get out, agreed with him when he realized the dark atmosphere and the way too quiet temple, not a single monsters to be seen. "Link, this doesn't seems right... We should go back."

The blond ignored his two friend's suggestion, proceeding onward until he met a door with a mark engraved on it. He put his two hands on top of it, sliding the said door to its left, opening a path to a room with a staircase in the center. He walked a few steps forward, trying to get a clear view of the being on top of the staircase, their back facing him. Sora (starting to calm down since light are seeping in through the cracks) followed him slowly, hands gripping the sword tightly.

Link stopped in front of the stairs, eyes still locked on the back of the creature on top of it, in fact, it doesn't look like a mosnter, he looks more like a man, probably around the same age as them. The man wore a black hood covering him up to his head, his black boots were stained with dirt, covering it up all the way to his ankle. Link continue to step up the stairs slowly. As he was nearing the fourth case, the man turned to his back, revealing his also covered face-and his captive, mouth covered with his hands, a dagger on his other, placed on the side of the crying boy's neck, ready to be swung at times.

Link widened his eyes upon seeing his brother, his legs almost ran on its own up the staircase-If Tyrus didn't grab his wrist and stopped him from proceeding. Silence filled the room, the only sound heard was Chatwyn's muffled sobs, coming from behind the gloved hands. The four dare not speak a word, instead keeping their mouth shut and their minds crazy-before a voice cut the silence, a deep, sickening chuckle came out of the hooded man's lips, followed by another one, and another, until the room was filled nothing else other than the laughter coming out from the man.

"See! I told you he'd really come! I TOLD YOU! AHAHAHAH!" The man shouted out as he looked up onto the ceiling, grinning with insanity, shouting out to nobody but the air itself. He shifted his gaze down to the three boys, a grin plastered across his unseen face. "... Hmph. You really have grown, haven't you?" The hooded man let out a grin seen from under his hood and spun the dagger around with his finger. "What a shame, and here I thought I could hear a dying child's scream lullabying me to sleep." His sing-sang tone is really starting to piss Link off.

Link glared back at the hooded man, keeping his guard up for any trick he prepared under his sleeves. "Let him go."

Two red orbs stared back at the ocean blue's, first shocked but then the all-knowing grin came back, letting laughter fled its lips once more.

"_Let him go." _Tyrus moved forward a few steps up until he was only a few feet away from the man, saying his words out loud to make sure the stranger heard him clearly. The grin didn't moved anywhere from the hooded man's face, whose hands still held the dagger close to Chatwyn's fragile neck. The man chuckled and stood up, holding Chatwyn up in his free hands, and walked towards Tyrus, their faces now at equal height. "I don't think _you're_ the one in charge around here, _boy." _He said again in that annoying sing-sang tone.

Tyrus had lost it. He grab the man by the collar, staring agrily at him while he tried to get the stranger to listen to his words once more, pointing to Chatwyn. "Let. Him. Go."Raging blue eyes glared angrily at the man's red ones as he shook him slightly in anger. "What part of that don't you understand, Goddamn-!"

Red orbs stared back at his with an amused look, with his hood now shook off his head, revealing his pale white skin and white hair. But what made the young man shocked was; The man's face was a striking resemblance to his, with no way of differentiating the two if their hair was of the same colour. "Goddamn _what, _exactly?_" _The man grabbed Tyrus's shocked hand, throwing it to the side before returning to his former place a few feets away, still holding the young boy in his hands. "...State your name." Tyrus glared at the man with regained composure. "Me?" Said the man, turning his back at the three, and licked the tip of his dagger."...Name is of no concern to a corpse...but," Link moved his long ears upon hearing the man's words, ringing familiarly inside his mind, though he couldn't recall why it sounded so familiar. "I suppose I CAN fulfill your last wish, my name is..."

With a click of his gloved fingers, yellow pillars fell from the sky, surrounding the staircase with light walls. _"Dark Link."_ A smirk made its way to the man's pale, white face. Tyrus almost lost his balance from the crumbling of the walls above, but managed to re-position himself along with Link and Sora, ready with his sword. Dark clapped his hands, a sickening grin made its way back to his face followed with a soft rumbling coming from the three's back. Sora turned to his back to find a hoarde of skulltula, summoned by the man and ready to attack the three. Stabbing the colossal spider on the head, He turned his head over to Link, shouting "Take Chatwyn! Go!", answered with a small nod coming from the blond. Tyrus ran to the edge of the so-called 'wall', trying to get out of the barrier, but to no avail. Everytime a hand came into contact with it, electricity ran through, Forbidding anybody to enter or leave. Well, guess there's no other choice but to help Sora deal those giant spiders, no matter how small his help would be.

Link ran up the stairs, the only thing focused on his mind was saving his little brother. The blond ran skipping a stair with every steps taken, finally arrived at the top of the stairs, eyes locked with the somehow-familiar red eyes. "Give him back."

Dark's annoying grin plastering his face widen as he saw the boy's face up close. Moving a few steps forward, he tilted his head down to the shorter blond and chuckled. "Hmf. Pesky boy never changed a bit." Link stared back with a confused look, clearly didn't recall ever meeting a man like him. Dark covered his face with a hand, muffling his laughter as he said amusedly. "Don't remember? Maybe you're more familiar with..." The hand in front of him gradually darken into black, creeping the two brothers out. "This?"

Blue eyes widen upon the sight in front of it, as if stopping his breath. Red eyes, black hair, hood, and more importantly... That face, that dark as shadow face. Forget? How could he forget something like _that_? Even looking at the man made him want to puke, such irresponsibility, how could he grin like that after taking _them_ away? Words threatened to leave the blond's lips, holding in an uncontrolable rage building up inside of him. Standing right there, in front of him! His parent's killer, the one who took everything away in a split moment, the one who took away those peaceful, boring life he always loved, right there. Smirking as if it was all for amusement, like it meant nothing to him other than something to do in your spare time, feeling zero guilt. Is this guy even human? '_**No**_' a voice within him said. '_**He's a demon, that's what.' **_The blond lowered his face, letting out a smirk be seen._** 'He's right there.'**_ The voice said again. '_**There won't be any other chance later.'**_ The smirk on his face widen, not caring about anything other than one thing he has in his mind. '_**Do it.' **_Another chuckle came out, this time from Link's lips.

Remaining his position, his hands quickly gripped the taller man's neck, gripping it tightly. Dark was taken aback by the sudden movement, letting the boy's blue eyes glared angrily at him as the boy said with a voice he almost didn't recognize as his. _"_**Die, Bitch.**_"_

Link threw the man to his left, not even caring that Chatwyn was thrown along with Dark (Luckily Dark landed on the wall on his back, making himself as a cushion for the young boy). The now-back to white skinned man slammed and fell unceremonially from the dirt wall of the temple, his grin now replaced by blood seeping out from its corner. His look changed as he stood up, letting the young boy out of his hand when he realized his dagger wasn't with him. Chatwyn quickly ran from the side of the room to the staircase, gripping Tyrus's sweater tightly while he hold the crying boy in his hands.

Link spun the dagger he snatched on his hands, jumping down the ledge from the top of the staircase down to where Dark was. Still playing around with the dagger, his eyes glared furiously like a wolf targetting its prey. His finger fiddled around with the dagger, spinning it and tossing it into the air, before catching it and stopped playing around, glaring at the shocked and terrified red eyes with no emotion seen in his. In a split second their position now changed, Link had his tip of the dagger just beside Dark's neck. "...Why."

Dark's ear flinched upon hearing the young man's sudden question. "Why did you kill them." Link put his dagger closer to the pale white neck. "Answer me."

A grin came back to the shadow's face, "There is but one word to explain that."Said Dark with an amused tone, his all-knowing grin widen. "Tetraforce." The man clicked his fingers, making another rumble echoed throughout the room, followed with a sudden sound of crash, originating from behind Link. The Boy turned his head to the sound, meeting eye to eye with the creature Dark summoned, a dark knight, holding a gigantic sword in his hands.

Before he was able to do anything, the sword swung down, barely hitting him. _**'Holy-'**_ Link dodged another hit, this time almost scraped his jacket. The blond turned a bit to see his two friends, but before he could do so, the dark knight already stood in front of him, ready to swing its sword right atop his head. Seeing no chance to dodge this one, the boy raised his dagger in a futile attempt to stop the sword from coming down. As the sword swung, Link pushed his dagger as it clashed with the other, trying to push the sword out of the way. Not long, his counter was getting overpowered, forcing him to use both hands to keep the weapon in his hands. His other hand started to bleed from pushing the blade when finally he lost grip of his weapon, sending it flying to its right and landed on the ground. The dark knight swung his sword again, stopping its tip just beside Link's neck.

On the other side, Sora was dealing with a dark knight on his own. Two dark knights swung their swords at the two, with Sora blocking them with his sword and Tyrus dodging while he kept Chatwyn away from harm's way. Sora blocked and attacked, but that's as far as his wooden sword able to do, before the huge sword cut the wood into two, rendering it useless. "Damn!" Sora cursed under his breath.

Tyrus, now losing his defense, was cornered to the edge of the electricity walls, with his side blocked by the falling stones from the last tremor. The young man kept getting pushed back to the very edge of it, where even he could felt the running electricity behind his back, ever so slightly. The dark knight stood in front of him, ready to swing its sword at any times.

On the other hand, Sora was frantically dodging his enemy as he also tried to get to the other side of the room to help his friend. His sweater was torned here and there, complete with blood seeping out of it. His attempt didn't last long, as he suddenly felt something jumped to its back, making him fell face first onto the earth. He only managed to glanced a bit to see the assailant, whose dagger was now back, and gripped the blond's right arm tightly. "...So, you held your sword in your right hand, right?" Sora flinched upon hearing Dark's question, trying to break free of the shadow's grip, but Dark used his other arm to kept Sora's head to the ground, while his feet held the blond's body to the earth.

"Then... I wonder how you'll manage wielding it with your left?" Said Dark as he slowly pushed Sora's hand even farther to his back, making the boy screamed in pain. The shadow didn't mind the scream one bit, rather, he pushed the hand further and further to the boy's back while Sora's scream began to fill the room. Sora turned his head a bit, glaring furiously at the shadow, panting and tears clearly began to show in his eyes. Dark snickered as he kept moving the arm away from its original position. "Heh." Dark chuckled as he heard a soft cracking sound in the air along with the blond's scream. Sora, no longer able to feel his right arm, kept glaring at the shadow with rage, but unable to do anything else.

The shadow grinned with amusement, but his parade was soon cut off.

_"Ciela!" _

A voice shouted in the distance, followed with a sudden appearance of light originating from below the four boys.

"You-?!" Dark widened his eyes in shock, turning his head to see the source of the voice. Link swore he heard that voice somewhere, but before he and his friends could do anything, the light swallowed the three, sinking them into a void of light.

.

.


	4. Link?

Link opened his eyes slowly. Groaning, he pushed himself up from the ground, slowly scanning his surroundings. Where in the world is he...? The room he's in looks like it has walls from dirt, much like the forest temple's, but the forest temple he knew are not this dark. Light are supposed to seep in through the cracks... But that's the thing, there _aren't_ any cracks in here, making the place as dark as it can be. As his eyes began to be used of the darkness, the blond stood up, feeling his way through the darkness-filled room, searching for some kind of an exit, but instead bumped face-first to a wall he didn't saw. Man, darkness sure has its own way of making pranks. _**'Where are the others...?'**_

* * *

Sora panted and groaned as he tried to stood up, which he only managed to get into a sitting position since he only had one good arm to use. The blond grabbed his right shoulder, flinching from the sudden pain it emits. He tried to move his right hand up, but to no avail. His right arm already hurts enough when it was not moved, let alone move. With his other hand, he tried to feel his right shoulder, touching it with his fingers. Even though he's not an expert in these things, at least he knew his shoulder bone was not in its right place, dislocated from his shoulder joints. The blond sighed and wiped the tears away from his eyes with his good hand. His tears came out back when his arms were pushed, pain tends to caused tears when one's not noticing. Done with his own medical check-up, Sora scanned his surroundings, pitch-black as if there's nothing else but him in the room. The room was kind of big, to say at least, with a small pond of water in the middle. Although this place was big, Sora does not fancy the idea of being in darkness, alone, on top of that.

"Link?" Sora called out. "Tyrus? Chatwyn?" He called out again, only to be answered with silence. He started to let out cold sweat in fear. He's alone in this darkness, with nobody to help if anything happens. He called out again, hoping someone-anyone would answer him, but no, nothing answered back-before he heard something like a fire being lit from behind him. Sora turned to his back to see a hooded girl, probably around the same age as him, judging from her height and appearance. Her face was covered by her hood, but he could see her sky-blue eyes from behind it and the green dress she was wearing under her cape. The girl sat on her knee, lightning a lantern she then pushed towards Sora when it's lit. "The oil in it should be enough to guide you to the exit." Said she with a calm and beautiful voice.

Sora stared back at the girl, trying to figure out who she is, still grabbing his shoulder in an attempt to decrease the pain. "U-uh I'm sorry but you are...?"

The girl didn't answer. She only pulled out a bottle full of red liquid Sora recognized as a Red potion (he saw some when he went to the bazaar a few weeks ago) out of her satchel and opened its lid, putting it beside the lantern and in front of Sora as she continued to rummaged through her satchel, saying "Drink it. It should help your shoulder recover faster and decrease the pain."

Sora blinked for a few moments, still confused of the identity of the girl who offered so much help for him. Before he could say anything, though, The girl pulled out a piece of cloth, ripped from the hem of her cape. She gestured with her hand for Sora to raise his right arm, which he fail epicly at it. The girl didn't say a word, she walked a few steps forward, and began to wrap the fabric around Sora's arm, tying its ends behind the blond's neck. "Don't move." She said as she gently touched his right shoulder. Sora flinched and let out a slight groan. The girl only stared, and she pulled out another red potion, dipping her fingers in it and spread it on Sora's shoulder through the cuts in his sweater.

Sora didn't speak a word, letting the girl do all the things she did to his wounded arm. He didn't know why, but he... Can't see her as suspicious. He knew she's a stranger who didn't even introduced themselves, but somehow he just knew... He could trust her. "U-um... Thank you..." Said Sora when he saw the girl finished applying the medicine on his wound. The hooded girl put her red potion back, and pulled out a lid for Sora's red potion, prompting him to drink it whenever he wanted to. She stood up not saying a word, and offered out her hand at the boy. "Can you get up?"

Sora smiled weakly, accepting the offered hand with his left. "Thanks." He said, pulling himself up. The girl picked up the lantern and the red potion from the ground. Handing the potion over to Sora, she hanged the lantern to Sora's belt, so that he wouldn't had to hold it all the way to the exit.

After she stood up again, the two went silent, only staring at each other's eye which are almost equal in height, only with Sora a little bit taller. Neither dare speak a word, instead kept staring at each other. "Uh... Thank you, for helping me..." Sora broke out the silence, softly grabbing his wrapped arm.

"...You're welcome." The girl finally answered, though her face remained hidden, Sora could swore he saw a small smile under that hood of hers. Sora returned her smile, proceeding to open his mouth to speak, but was soon cut off by Tyrus's voice, shouting his name. The boy turned his head over to the other side of the room, where Tyrus, along with Chatwyn stood but then turned back to his back, trying to find the girl. But she was already gone, without leaving any sound whatsoever. Tyrus ran and jumped over the gaps leading to the other blond, followed by Chatwyn's small steps behind him. Upon seeing the blond, Tyrus raised an eyebrow, pointing to his wrapped arm. "Who did that?" Ask Tyrus. Clearly there's no way Sora could do that himself, especially when its also dark (because this is _Sora_ we're talking about) and his arm would be injured no matter how small from Dark's action back then.

"Hey... Was there a girl beside me just now?" Sora said, not even turning his gaze to face Tyrus.

"? Don't think I saw any..." Tyrus crossed his arms, gazing at the other blond. "Were you daydreaming?"

"I wasn't! She was the one who tended this- Agh!" Sora fell to his knees in an instant, clutching his head in his hand as he coughed up, letting go of his red potion and sent it to crash down to the ground, shattering the glass bottle into pieces. Clearly realizing the abnormal reaction, Tyrus quickly bent down and put a hand on Sora's forehead. Chatwyn put a hand on one of Sora's slightly swollen wound on his sweater cuts. The young boy glanced up at the older, looking worriedly at him. "Poison."

Tyrus clicked his tongue. Those skulltulas apparently managed to get in a poisonous attack to his friend. The blond wrapped Sora's left arm around his shoulder and stood up, supporting Sora as he walked to the nearest exit, with Chatwyn taking the lantern and leading the two towards another exit.

Chatwyn looked at the top of the ceiling, filled with many plants and greens here and there. He guess it's not called the forest temple for nothing. His daydreams didn't went on long, it seems, since he accidentally bumped head first to a wall he didn't saw... Oh, it's not a wall, that's his brother... Though his garb does seems a bit different.

"Onii-san!" Chatwyn smiled happily, putting the lantern down as the older turned his head, widening his eyes upon seeing the boy. What was present in his gaze wasn't nostalgia, it wasn't also a longing of a brother who had saw his kidnapped sibling, all that was in his gaze was only confusion. "...Pardon?" He said, raising an eyebrow towards the young boy, who then also turned his head towards another sound, originating from the opening door from their right, where then came forth another Chatwyn's 'brother' in his grey jacket, staring unamusedly with dirt on his face. At first, Link smiled upon seeing his brother, but soon another caught his attention; the man standing beside his brother. The man whose face, eyes and hair had no difference than his, even their voices are exactly the same, other than their different outfits. One wear a grey jacket, the other wore a green tunic, one wear a pair of sneakers, the other wore a pair of boots. Just what is going on here? "...Can I help you?" The young man said, looking back and forth at the four boys.

* * *

Sora opened his eyes, slowly adjusting it to the light of the shining lantern he could see from the corner of his eyes. He processed the new enviroment he was in, it seems he had found himself a bed he slept on. The cloth tied to the back of his neck was nowhere to be seen, but from the looks of it, it seems the cloth was wrapped around completely on his right shoulder. The surroundings area looks like a house, from its appearance. Though for a house, it looks kind of weird to be one... All of the walls and floors are made of wood, to his side was a ladder leading to another floor section of the house... Where is he? He groaned and tried to sat up, trying to find new information about his whereabouts.

"Oh, you're awake." Sora turned his head to the direction of a sound, facing eye to eye with a young girl, her brown hair styled so that one ends pointed out to her right. She smiled at the blond, holding a teacup and placing it beside the bed. "Your friends are out in the village, Link has been teaching them how to fish." The girl continued. Sora's ear flinched upon the statement. Link? He didn't know Link could fish... "You've been asleep for a few hours, are you sure it's okay to be up and about?" Said she, putting a hand on his forehead. "Your friends were hurrying into the village along with Link, saying you got poisoned, I was rather surprised! Luckily, we still had one antidote left. Poisoned, and dislocated shoulder, on top of that! What happened?" The girl proceed to sat on the edge of the bed, pointing to his wrapped arm. "Oh, My name is Ilia." She offered out a hand, but quickly changed it to her left when she realized she just offered her right.

"Sora." He accepted her hands and shook it, since she said that they 'went into the village with Link' he assumed the 'Link' she was talking about must be the name of the man he saw back then, just before he fainted and fell to the ground, but there's no way their names are the same, anyway. Maybe its just his Link along with Tyrus. "Um... Pardon me, Miss Ilia, but could you please tell me where this place is?"

"Just Ilia is fine." Ilia smiled at the blond, withdrawing her hand back and picked the tea up, offering it to Sora. "A traveler, are you? This is the village of Ordon. In the Ordona province." Said Ilia, thinking _**'no wonder he wore strange outfits...'**_

Sora felt as if he almost spit out his drink, He gently put the tea down, not wanting to spill tea to the snow-white bed sheet. Did he heard that right? _This_ is Ordon? "...Excuse me?"

"Ordon, never heard of it?"

Sora only stared, trying his best not to let his teacup fell. You've got to be kidding, Ordon aren't supposed to be so... Primitive, he guess? The two didn't speak a word, with Sora staring with a disbelieved look and Ilia with a confused look. But before the staring contest got more intense, a knock was heard from the door, breaking the silence. Ilia rose from her spot and went to the door, opening it to reveal 3 boys getting into the house. With his still-kind-of-blurry vision, Sora tried to make out who the newcomer was. One had a dirty blond hair and wore a green tunic with an also green cap, the man smiled victoriously to his back while a fishing rod sat on one of his shoulder. The other was somebody with the same height, hair colour and style with the man, the only difference was his outfit was more of a farm-boy style, a style that match Ilia's. Another one had a bright blond hair, with his shoulder-length hair tied into a ponytail, his garb didn't really differs from how the other one wears, only slightly changed. As his vision started to clear up, Sora finally made out who the three was. One was Link and Tyrus, with different outfits, and the one in the green tunic he met back then.

"Haha! I told you I'd be able to fish up some ruppees!" The man in green tunic said proudly to Link.

"Oh, _shut up_." Said Link, unamusedly.

"Come on Link, it's just a bet of 20 ruppees!" Tyrus laughed and put a hand on the other blond's back, before turning his head and walked to the bed, checking his awake friend's condition. "Feeling better?" He put a hand on Sora's forehead, making sure the poison didn't make any other complications. Sora gave a small nod, still looking at the two blonds, arguing over some bet playfully, they look _exactly_ like twins, if not close. He turned his head over to Tyrus again. "Three things, Tyrus. Why do you dress like that, who is that and where are we?" He said, pointing to the green-clad man.

"Oh, this? The mayor-Ilia's father, I assume you've had your introduction already- told us to wear it since our outfits were torned. It's a traditional outfit around this part, I guess... And, believe it or not, that guy's name is also Link." Sora stared back, disbelieving his friend's word.

"Well, after you passed out, this Link said there's a nearby village that has a cure for poison, so we followed him here. After he talked with the mayor, Ilia brought you here, this Link's house. And... After a while waiting for you to wake up, we actually got bored and then this Link said he'll taught us how to fish, Chatwyn was also offered with some friends to play with, I think it was a gang of kids with their leader named Talo or something? Link-our Link-bet 20 rupees that the other wouldn't be able to fish some rupees by fishing, but as you can see he lost." Tyrus let in a chuckle at the end of his sentence, telling his story eagerly like a kid telling their mother a trip experience. "You should've seen his shocked face, it's hilarious, I tell you."

Sora let out a smile to the other blond, It was a relief to know they're doing ok, although his story was a bit unbelievable (he kept trying to pinch himself under the blanket, hoping this was a dream), If it made them happy, then it's fine. He does has a bit of information-searching to do, but today it seems he had no choice but to relax along with the other two. Before Sora could say anything, Link called out to both of them, making the two turned their heads over to the young man. Link walked right up to the bed, followed with the _other_ Link in the house. The honey-blond once again greeted with a hand on top of his forehead, along with some questions he had grown to bored of. Before he could answer anything, though (third time today), A voice called out to Link, saying his brother was playing with a hawk with Talo and his friends. Link groan and made his way over to the door, starting to get frustated of the dangerous play the kids taught his brother. Tyrus followed slowly behind the boy, sure that Link wouldn't be able to stop them himself, since the kids usually play on the top of tree branches. Ilia sighed, putting a hand on her waist and went out of the house, following the two blonds and closed the door behind her. Leaving Sora with the man in green tunic he's not familiar with.

Silence filled the house, both only staring dumbfounded at the door. Great, how to talk to strangers? He's never good at talking to one, what if he messed up and made a bad impression?

"Um... I'm glad you're feeling better?" The man broke the silence, scratching his back awkwardly and sat on the edge of the bed. It's been almost a year since he met a stranger, how should he even react? "Oh, Link, by the way." He offered out his gloved left hand. "I don't believe we've had a proper introduction before."

"Thanks." The blond accepted the offered arm, at least now he can start a conversation, the hardest part of meeting somebody new. "I'm Sora."

The other blond smiled as he withdrew his hand, taking off his green cap and putting it on the table beside him. "You were quite in a situation back in the forest temple, what happened?" (This) Link inquired, clearly curious how the boy got a dislocated shoulder and poison. "Did a skulltula slammed you to a wall or something?"

Sora widened his eyes a bit, so it was the forest temple back then? Why did it suddenly became dark? What happened? There were so many questions running through his mind, but his head was ready to explode at any times, maybe he should just go along with it, _for now. "_It's a long story..." The blond chuckled a bit, not sure whether or not to tell the real story behind his injuries. "What were you doing in the forest temple?" Ask Sora, trying to change the subject.

"Well..." Link fiddled with the hem of his tunic, clearly trying to find the best way to explain his situation. "I've been away from home-Ordon village- for some time, so I decided to come and visit, but... I just felt like visiting the temple, might as well hunt some rupees in the pots, anyways." The green-clad man stared at the ceiling of his house, maybe it would be better not to say he was just returning the gale boomerang to its original owner.

"So you were from here?" Sora asked as he drank his tea. "Why did you leave? Wouldn't your family be worried?"

"About that,... I don't have any family." Link smiled bitterly, still staring at the ceiling. "Mother died the moment I was born, and Father followed a few years later..." Said Link with a nostalgia-filled eyes. "And... A few months back, I was on an... Adventure, to... Save someone. And, after I was done... My friend left me, she departed right after, while this someone I saved is currently residing in Hyrule castle town." The blond continued, closing his eyes to let memories brushed his mind. "I left because... I promised someone-he's not here anymore, he was somebody I was really close to, and, apparently, my other remaining family. I promised him that... I would protect this land at all cost, so I departed from this cozy little village and trained to be a member of the royal knights."

Sora stared at the other blond, listening to his life story. "Oh... I'm sorry..." Guilt quickly washed over him, regretting he made the man had to remember such sad turn of events.

"It's okay." Link glanced back down to face the other's eye. He was actually in fact, grateful he could tell his story to somebody else. "What about you? How's your family?"

"Ah... Well..." Now it's Sora's turn to wonder how he should tell his story. "I rarely see my parents, they only came home once a week or so. they were always busy with work and almost to never spent time with me or my sister."

Link raised an eyebrow upon hearing the words reaching his ear. "Sister?"

"_Late_ sister to be exact. She was my twin sister. Her name was Celine... She, uh... Died when I was 12." He averted his sky blue eyes to the side, smiling bitterly at the other blond. "She was missing for a few days, all the people in the neighbourhood searched, and... We-actually, _I_ managed to found her... Her body, at least..." Sora sighed as he kept trying to smile, even bitterly. "When I was playing hide-and-seek with my friends, I hid inside a small storage in the edge of the forest, but the door got stuck and I was trapped, until night. When I was starting to give up on yelling for help, She was right there, behind me, unmoving..." He leaned back and leaned his back against the wall behind the bed, sighing as he touched the side of his right hand. "Because of that, I grow to fear darkness and small spaces, it always reminds me of that day, about losing someone you care about...I'm always scared about losing anybody, ever again."

Link stared back, shocked of the tale the blond told him. He didn't have a sister, but the sadness he felt when his friend left was already enough to break him down, let alone your sister. He also mentally took a note to make sure all lanterns in the house are lit, not wanting to scare the newcomer. "...Sorry for asking..."

"...So I guess we're even?"

Link chuckled. "Yeah, I guess." The two smiled and laughed softly together, once again breaking the silence in the room. "Go to sleep. You need to rest. I doubt that friend of yours can make the hawk stop playing with his brother and the kids, anyways." Said Link, wearing his cap back on and made his way to the door.

"Why?" Sora asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I told it not to." He said, smiling victoriously as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

_**A/N: **_

_**Wow...this is the longest chapter I have ever written... And I am sorry for the hell lot of grammar mistakes I made and it wouldn't surprise me if you hate this fic because of this... I'm not very good at writing...**_

_**This chapter mostly covered Sora and Link's backstory and focused on them more than usual, but fear not, Chatwyn fans! While Tyrus will be the one taking the stage in the next chapter, Chatwyn is a BIG, major plot point and sometimes I even fear he might take the stage a bit more than the others... But he'll be the center of attention in the later chap, that I can promise you.**_

_**TP Link's story about his promise was actually something I took from my other fic, 'there's no way you're my grandfather', a two-shot I made a few weeks ago. You can read it if you want, just click on that 'Shiro Arceus' button up there and click on the title! And yes, he really did told the hawk to play with the kids, despite the other Link's worry about the dangerous creature.**_

_**Some OCs **__**might**__** be present in this fic. But so far its only two, Celine, Sora's deceased twin sister and the hooded girl. so I hope I wouldn't come up with too much of them... And no, Fiona isn't an OC. She's a human version of Fi (hence why I made Ghirahim her boyfriend)(hello yes GhiraFi shipper here), and will also be of help in the later chapters.**_

_**For Celina and the hooded girl, I actually had drawn a concept art for both of them but... Well, I'll try to put the link to those when the time is right because I'm afraid revealing the hooded girl's design would make her identity clear...**_

_**But please, would you be kind enough to tell me what you think about this fic? I'll accept anything from reviews to flame, and i appreaciate anything you left for me in the review box, thank you so much for reading!**_


	5. Ordon Village

_**Alright... So, since I was just searching for inspiration for my other fics, somehow this story had been the one popping up in my head. Ask Zerlin, I told her 3 ideas about Tyrus's background in two days. Ideas doesn't usually come by that often... Anyways, this chapter is more or less a filler chapter, but something important also happen here. To all of you who had read many of my fics, I'm so sorry for the long, long delay. And to those who follow my tumblr and my tumblr RP blog, sorry for my lack of activity... I've been busied by school and from watching Kid Icarus uprising's playthrough (I swear half the reason I wanted that might be for Palutena and Pit's occasional puns and fourth wall breaking). Anyway! Enjoy this chap and I repeat all the reviews y'all give me are a gift from the heavens!**_

_**Special thanks to Zerlina who I may call Zeru since I'm used to call her that here for beta-reading and giving me ideas!**_

* * *

The night wasn't something he'd call comfortable. Tyrus had been waking up for at least five times the past 8 hours. He was the last to sleep, for he was the one who prepared everything for their sleeps, including two bundles of hays he put under a bedsheet and spread on the floor for his and Link's bed. Chatwyn had graciously been granted a place in the bed, next to Sora (though he was already asleep by the time they came back inside). The hay isn't something he'd call comfortable either way, But it wasn't the thing that made him woke up sweating heavily at night. He had been having nightmares; Something he hadn't got in years. It was so long since he had one that he almost didn't remember that dreams could be bad enough to made him sweat terribly and sat up instantly in the middle of the night. So now, for the umpteenth time, he woke up yet again and sat up straight, panting slightly while clutching a piece of cloth he used as a blanket. The blond only stared at the wall across the room, his azure eyes contained nothing but fear and confusion. The Ordon outfit Ilia gave him was now wet with sweats, it seems this was the reason he felt so cold that night. Calming down, Tyrus finally stopped his pant and took his gaze off the wall, moving it to the window on his right. The sky was still dark, but he could see a slight mix of orange in it, a sign of the sun's comeback. The blond looked down to his hand. What just happened? He tried to remember, but flinched slightly when he remembered his dream again. That was probably the scariest memory of his life. It was the man he despise so much, standing there in front of him inside of what he assumed a dining room. His real father, somebody he never and never wanted to see again. Ever. See, Tyrus's current parents wasn't his biological ones. He was found in the forest and then adopted by his current foster parents. The boy never spoke about his real parents, not once. Not even when Link and Sora asked. He doesn't want to remember, he wanted that part of his life to be gone for good. But now, in his dream, he just had to remember about that accursed man again. His father held out his hand in the air, swinging it down with a furious look on his face. Tyrus couldn't remember the word he said, not that he particularly wanted to remember it; He already knew what that man _would_ said, anyway. He could remember the pain as clear as day, the sharp pain emitting from his cheek, his already injured arm, his messy hair and clothes, his cowardy 4 year-old figure standing still in the middle of the room... He remembered them all. And it was not something he'd want to remember. Tyrus shook his head. That's it. He couldn't just go back to sleep and said nothing happened when his two friends asked about his sweating figure, He should get up.

Having calmed down a little bit, Tyrus stood up from his bed and went down the ladder to the first floor, careful not to wake any of the three. They've been through some kidnapping, dislocated shoulder, poison and an insane panic attack in one day, might as well let them rest for now. The blond walked over to the other room, where a teapot stood on the table, along with four glass beside it. Taking one of the glass and filling it with water from the pot, he took a sip and drank it until the glass was empty again. He hoped the water was meant for them, but if it wasn't... Well, he hoped green-tunic Link wouldn't mind.

The blond put a hand on his head, ruffling its hair a bit. '_**Don't remember that.'**_ He commanded his own mind._** 'The past is the past.'**_ He removed his hand, staring down at the table, not uttering a word. Right... Past. How long has he kept it hidden? 12 years? He didn't even knew whether or not that even happened in his life, and he hoped it didn't. He just wanted to erase that part of his life, but apparently his mind got different plans. Tyrus sighed. No, Don't think about it. Maybe he should just go out to the village. It should be around 6 by now, judging from the sun. Too bad his phone fell when he was confronting the dark knight, he would love to know where this place actually is. He removed the hair tie from his hair and let his shoulder-length blonde hair fell, before brushing it with his fingers and tied them together again. He used to have short hair, but one day one of his stalk-er, fan, in school suddenly went out and said 'if he's not going to change back to his more sexy look she's going to stalk him all the way into his room, cut his hair bald and put a long haired wig on his head if she had to'. To make long story short, it clearly creeped him out, so he decided to keep his hair long like how she told him. Fans are terrifying sometimes.

Finally decided he had enough of daydreaming, the blond walked over to the front door, glancing once to check on the three, before opening the door slowly, closing it behind him as it creaks ever so slightly. Once outside, Tyrus stretched his arms skyward, breathing in the fresh air of the forest. This place is so refreshing, that much he could say... Though he still had no idea where the place is; he doesn't remember ever hearing or seeing this place before, not even in geography books. If this was actually a village outside Hyrule; how did he get here? What was that light? What did..._he_ do back then? As memory and questions ran through his mind, his look changed back to his usual, serious one. Dark Link. So he guess the guy finally got a name for himself. His face, his shadow skin, his white hair... How could he ever forget? Judging from Link's reaction, it seems the shadow had done something to Link, too. And all that happened would, again, be because of-

No, stop. He slapped his cheek slightly, trying to snap himself back to reality. If he can help Link defeat Dark Link... Or something, he guess-He can atone for it. Just stop thinking about it, think of something else-anything. Just stop thinking.

The blond's line of thought were cut quick by a sound-a sound of footsteps-coming from his left. Turning his head to see the sound, He was greeted with a figure he would dare call suspicious-looking. The Figure had white hair and wore armors all over his torso. His black leggings contrast well with his white sleeves and tunic with a matching color cap. It seems the sound didn't come from the man, though. He was leaning his back on the rock behind him, crossing his gloved arms in front of his chest. The white-haired man lifted up his head, turning his pale blue eyes's gaze from the earth and to the pair of azures. Tyrus only stared right back at the man, scanning the figure from head to toe-which made him looked the more suspicious. He could see the red and blue marks on his face clearly, for the man's middle parted white bangs that-dare he say,-looked similar to his, didn't help much in hiding it.

The sun's orange light now had a more mix in the dark sky, as it rose from its slumber, accompanied by the soft chirping of birds. But other than that, it was completely silent, no other noise to be heard. Tyrus assumed nobody else but him-and this suspicious man-would be up and about at this hour. The man finally spoke, breaking the silence between the two. "...You're awake early." His deep voice spoke softly with a slight hint of worry in it, though he said those with a serious face with no emotion.

"Got some nightmares. None of your concern." Tyrus spoke flatly as he walked forward to leaned to the rock beside the man (making their height difference much more clearer to see, with Tyrus being a few centimeters shorter), Talking to the so-called stranger with a somehow familiar tone. "Why are you here? You haven't shown yourself in almost a year."

"I got something to tell you." The man said, taking his eyes off Tyrus and looked down to the earth once more. "It has begun. The gears of fate are starting to turn."

Tyrus looked at the man wide-eyed, alarmed by his words. "What? _This_ soon?"

"Yes." The man sighed, re-moving his gaze over to the blond's azure orbs. "The time for you to tell them everything is nearing-But don't fret, child. You and them still have things to do. Things that wasn't written."

"... So you're saying I should just play with it-for now?"

"Exactly." The man rose from his spot, slightly patting his back to dust off the dust and stood. "But keep in mind that the time is near. That is all."

Another silence fell between the two.

"... Can't you tell them?" Tyrus broke the silence, looking down to his feet with a worried and scared look on his face. "I...I can't... Do it. They'd be dissapointed in me_-again._"

The man only stared at the boy, taking note of his slightly trembling arms. A serious look remained on his face. Slowly, he put a hand on top of the boy's shoulder. This wasn't the first time Tyrus had considered telling them, he knew. But this also wasn't the first time for Tyrus to be scared in dissapointing someone. The boy was scared of doing that again, of having that real nightmare again, of being disposed of, of being left in the woods all on his own... Not that anyone could blame him. "They won't." He stated to the flinching boy. "You can do it, I know you can."

"... Does it really have to be me-"

"Tyrus?"

Tyrus snapped his gaze to his back instantly upon hearing the voice, only to be greeted with the boy in Green tunic, the same Link as the one who helped them yesterday. Once again, silence filled the hill where the house resides, making Tyrus stared in shock while green-Link(that's what he'd rather call him) stared in confusion. "Who were you talking to?" Green-Link said, putting one hand on his waist while the other rests on the fishing pole on his shoulder.

"Nothing." Almost instantly, Tyrus answered back, turning his gaze back to where the man was, only to be greeted with the empty path leading down to the village, with no sign of anybody ever being there. "You're up early." Said Tyrus, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, I just wanted to fish a little bit before going away again." The other blonde started to walk over to the other side of the hill, where a brown mare stood in one of the wooden shelter in there. Putting a saddle on top of the mare, he turned back to Tyrus, smiling slightly. "I'm sorry if Epona bothered you at night, she's kinda nervous and likes to move around recklessly when I'm not around." Said green-Link, patting Epona's neck. Well, Tyrus wouldn't say that she didn't bother him completely. The Horse's noise from outside was the cause of his first waking-up of the night.

"Ah, no, it's ok." Tyrus followed the blonde into the small stable, helping him putting his goods on top of Epona. "You're going away already? I thought you had just arrived here last night..."

"Nah, I would love to stay in my hometown for a bit longer, but I can't be here too long. I should return to the castle and finish my knight training." Green-Link put his hands on top of the mare's tall back, pulling himself up and positioning himself on top of the saddle and patted Epona slightly, telling her to move backwards, away from her little stable. "Please say my goodbye to Ilia, she won't let me go if she knew I was leaving beforehand."

"'Kay. Ride safely. I'll keep your house clean in the meantime."

"Thanks. You too." Link smiled ear to ear at the blond.

"Oh, and one more thing..."

* * *

"Whaat? He left already?" Sora, now only in his white shirt and brown pants, asked the other blonde with a disbelieved look. Tyrus nodded slightly, still trying to tie the cloth behind Sora's neck in order to keep the hand from moving around too much (which, to be honest, he was bad at). The honey-blonde reverted his look back to his usual one, helping the other boy with his left hand and held the cloth in place to make it easier for Tyrus to tie. "Aw... And I haven't thank him yet..."

Finally able to tie it and swore to let Chatwyn be the one to do it next time, Tyrus stood up and walked over to the kitchen, trying to find something to eat. "Well he _is_ a knight-in-training. I doubt he actually had time to be here at all." Said the blonde as he rummaged through the shelf, is there really nothing to eat in here..?

Sora was trying to stand properly when he realized Tyrus were having trouble finding something to eat. The honey blond carefully jumped down to the floor, not even bothering to use the ladder. He just woke up when Tyrus suddenly came in, which made him wonder why was he up so early? Yes, Tyrus was always the first one to wake up, but somehow, something just doesn't feel right... When he woke up, though, he was also surprised with the sight of Chatwyn sleeping beside him. He could've sworn he was sleeping alone in the bed, but he guess the boy also went through a lot and deserved a well-earned rest on the comfy bed. Just as Sora was re-balancing himself (he managed to put his left hand on the floor right before falling, which almost made Tyrus had a heart attack) A knocking sound from the door cut the two's activities to a halt. Tyrus went and opened the door, Letting them see the figure standing at the doorstep-The mayor's daughter. "Good morning." Said Ilia, holding a pot full of soup in her hands. Not even letting Tyrus answer, she let herself in ungreeted and put the pot on top of a table trying her best not to drop it. Gee, that thing wasn't something she'd like to bring all the way up a hill. "I made breakfast for you, figured that mr. Knight-in-training wouldn't had any food in his house." Ilia glanced left and right, her blue eyes scanned the room thoroughly, searching for the so-called owner of the house... Come to think of it, Epona's not outside, either... Wait. Don't tell her... Did he... "...Please don't tell me Link left already..."

Tyrus averted his gaze from the woman's, sweating awkwardly and debated whether or not to tell her the truth. "Um, yeah... He left early this morning..."

The gentle eyes quickly turned into an angry one, making the two boys who gazed into them shuddered a bit. Ilia only turned her head away from her guests, mumbling something none was able to make out other than a few words, possibly some complains she'd throw in front of Link's face the next time he come to visit. The brunette finally sighed. What was she expecting? Link wouldn't tell her when he'd be heading out... It doesn't like she'd ever let him to if she knew, though. She turned her head back to the two boys who were already taking a sip of the food behind her back. "So," She started, trying to change the subject. "Where is that friend of yours?"

Tyrus and Sora pointed to the bed almost instantly with their eyes still locked on the delicious looking soup. Ilia followed her gaze down to the room, where two blonds were sleeping soundly on the bed. Tyrus had put Link in Sora's place once Sora woke up. The bed certainly is more comfortable than a hay. "...Does he always sleep mumbling to himself like that, or was that because of the scar he got from the hawk yesterday?" Asked Ilia when she heard the slight mumbling of the sleeping Link, seems that its not only Tyrus who's not getting enough sleep. Maybe he got nightmares again? He always told the two when about his dreams, though he never paid any mind to it. All he said was that 'he got nightmares' when he overslept-which happened a bit too often. Made Sora wondered when it was real and when it was merely an excuse.

"Nah it's just that he had too much imagination to imagine even the scariest things." Tyrus answered with a mouthful of foods. It seems flat-out say 'Nightmares again as always' would be too cliché in his book.

"I don't remember ever raising him to be like that." Sora replied back flatly as he pulled a chair out and sat down, before a groan from behind their backs made them turned to see the waking boy rubbing the sleep off his eyes, a hint of confusion seen in his face but it looked like he was too sleepy to even realize what's going on. Link turned his head left and right, trying to search for his bro-oh he's beside him. That's good to know. He almost (completely) gone insane when Chatwyn was kidnapped, and that wasn't something he'd like to experience again anytime soon.

"Morning." Link lifted his head up, his droppy eyes were taken aback by the sudden appearance of a hand in front of him, ready to pull him up from the comfort of the bed. Link stared up at Tyrus, blinking a few times before yawning and took his hand.

"Mornin'." Link replied and pulled himself up from the bed, groaning sleepily as he shook Chatwyn gently in an attempt to wake the young boy up. After a few 'five more minutes's from Chatwyn, the blond finally sat up on the bed, yawning and groaning, much like how his brother did every morning, though usually he was the one who wake up earlier. Maybe those turn of events from yesterday really tire him out. "Mhorning..." Said Chatwyn, leaning his head to the wall beside him and almost fell asleep again if Tyrus didn't poke the boy. The three fell into silence as Tyrus also busied himself poking the already asleep Link, who also somehow managed to fell asleep behind his back. Tyrus sighed while also trying his best to hold in his laughter, like brother like... Little...brother, he guess? Well, it doesn't seem like he could think about it much, those two brother's stomach are already rumbling asking for food.

* * *

Ilia left right after Link woke up, she said she had other things to do in the village, leaving the four with nothing else to do but eat the soup. None of them spoke too much, each one minded their own business, with the exception of Link occasionaly remind Chatwyn to eat his carrot, which the boy countered right after when seeing Link's leftover vegetables. Link and Chatwyn also asked how was Sora's injury once in a while, only to be answered with the same lie he told with a grin on his face; he's fine. He's anything but fine, actually. He's right-handed, which made it all the more harder for him to use a spoon with his left. His head still felt dizzy since he woke up-probably an effect of the antidote from yesterday, and his shoulder hurts like hell. Move it even a little bit and it hurts just as much as being slayed by a dark knight-which he didn't experienced, fortunately. But it still hurts like hell. He'd cry if it wasn't for him adaptating to the occasional pain. Tyrus was the one who didn't say a single word. He seemed to be thinking about something, from what Link speculated. Even after he was done, he only stared to the wall in front of him. Link wondered, what was that school idol wondering about? It's not like him to daydream like that.

Just as Link was staring at the blond, Tyrus suddenly stood up from his chair, stating loudly and clearly for the three to hear. "I have something to say."

Link blinked for a few seconds, much like what Chatwyn and Sora did, before Chatwyn Sora tilted his head slightly, inquiring about what he was going to say.

"I-"

Another pause, a bit too long to be normal.

"-I think we have to go check the forest temple today." Said Tyrus, putting his gaze down to the floor below.

Link widened his eyes. That was the forest temple? He thought the temple weren't supposed to be dark? But if that was the forest temple... Then how come he didn't remember anything about a tiny little village with the same name as his hometown ever existed? "...What do you mean?"

"Look, we don't know where this place is, and the only lead we got would be to examine the place we all knew; the forest temple."

"...Couldn't we... Just go and ask around?" Sora raised his hand slightly, raising his eyebrow in confusion. "Maybe the villager know which way back to Hyrule."

"Sora, this place exist right beside the same forest temple we used to go to when we were kids, and we don't even know it existed before! We need answers, and I doubt asking a villager of the said village would be a good choice." Tyrus sighed and paused. "The forest temple had, according to the books, existed ever since the twilight era-maybe even further back. From its age, there just might be something that can be used to answer this. Temple secrets aren't there to be left behind."

Link went completely silent. Tyrus made a good point, the only place they're familiar with would be the forest temple, even though he himslef wasn't sure it was the same one with back then. "Okay." Link stood up from his chair, turning his head around to Chatwyn who sat beside him. "Chatwyn, you stay here. We don't know what might-"

"No, he's going too." The two blonds turned their heads to see the other blond, crossing his arms and stared down to the floor. "Chatwyn's going with us." Tyrus continued, no smile whatsoever made its way back to his usual cheerful self.

"Uh... I-I'm OK if I have to stay..." Said Chatwyn, cutting in before his brother start to have another fight with blond. To be all true, Tyrus had been acting very strange today. Even though Tyrus was the one who found and lead Chatwyn back to the entrance in the forest temple-Chatwyn didn't know how Tyrus could knew the way, but he guess the older was just relying on his luck, since his face clearly showed uneasiness when he felt his way through the darkness. Tyrus had been very quiet this morning, no puns, no ruffling Link's hair, none of that sometimes annoying grin, it was almost as if he's different-yes, he was serious at times, but not _this_ much and without a reason. He seems to be as cheerful as ever just last night.

"...No. You'll go along with us. End of story." The sound of footsteps echoed the room as Tyrus turned his back upon the three, walking towards the front door and grabbed a wooden sword he had asked Green-Link to lend just this morning. The three boys only stared at the direction where his back once were, before that door closed behind him.

"...Tyrus?"

* * *

_**Hoo yeah Tyrus's background are getting revealed a bit! But no, today's not the day for him to tell everybody-and you- the truth about his parents. Why does Tyrus act like that? You'll see soon! Thanks for reading and please review if you want to.**_

_**((Does anybody get the Shingeki no Kyojin manga reference just now)) ((because momkasa is the best kasa))**_


End file.
